Une simple vengeance
by Alexandrov
Summary: Renié par tous, que faire quand on a tout perdu ?
1. Chapter 1

**Froid  
Sombre  
Moelleux  
Humide**

Attendez un instant, moelleux ?

Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux, tout tourne autour de moi, tout est flou, impossible d'obtenir une image fixe de ce qui m'entoure …

Je les referme aussitôt pour échapper à la nausée qui m'envahit rapidement.

**Persévère …**  
** Persévère**…  
** PERSEVERE !**

Encore ces voix dans ma tête, qui ne cessent de me hanter.

Je me dois cependant de les écouter, seule elles savent ce qui est bon pour moi, elles sont la pour m'aider.

Nouvelle tentative, résultat sensiblement meilleur, il faut que je me concentre …

J'aperçois peu à peu le ciel, quelques étoiles, je suis étendu sur un sol herbeux, d'un côté, au loin la mer, de l'autre un immense cratère et quelques ruines fumantes…

Après un court moment de réalisation, une pensée illumine soudainement mon esprit.

**Libre..  
**** Libre….****  
**** LIBRE !**

Je suis libre, sortis de ces murs, ceux-là même ou j'ai perdu brutalement ma sanité d'esprit.

**Cri  
Peur  
Souffrance  
Désespoir****  
Incompréhension**

**A-Z-K-A-B-A-N**

Encore et encore, les détraqueurs ont brisés mes maigres défenses, j'ai toujours été très sensible à leur pouvoir, j'étais un met de choix et croyez moi, ils ne s'en sont pas privés.

Ajoutez ma vie détruite à ce viol constant de mon âme et de mon esprit, je n'ai pu que trouver refuge dans la folie, peuplée de désirs de vengeance et de projets meurtriers.

**Vengeance.  
****Vengeance….****  
****VENGEANCE !**

Je ne peux oublier les responsables de mon enfermement, tous, ils m'ont tous abandonnés, n'écoutant pas mes dénégations, me regardant comme si j'étais un monstre, moi Harry Potter, leur élève, leur ami, leur héros.

Dumbledore  
Ron et les Weasley  
Hermione  
Neville  
Luna  
Rémus  
Tonks  
McGonnagal

Aucun n'a cru en moi, ils paieront leur trahison.

Je n'étais pas coupable. (Enfin, je crois, je ne suis plus sur de rien récemment)

En tout cas, c'est désormais certains, maintenant j'en suis un.

C'est d'ailleurs plus facile à avouer que je ne le pensais …

**Je  
suis  
un  
monstre**

Auparavant faire ce constat m'aurait effrayé, bizarrement maintenant il m'amuse, surement un autre résultat de mon esprit dérangé.

Je suis de plus en plus pris par des fous rires incontrôlables pour des choses que le commun des mortels ne peuvent comprendre, mais allez savoir, peut-être une simple évolution de mon sens de l'humour.

**Noir  
Ironique  
Cynique  
Morbide**

Enfin, maintenant que ma liberté est acquise …

**Comment ?  
****Comment ?**  
**COMMENT ?**

Très bonne question.

Mes derniers souvenirs s'arrêtent à de mes nombreux évanouissements après mon exposition à un détraqueur un peu trop gourmand.

**Magie accidentelle ?  
Accident ?  
Evasion d'un autre prisonnier ?  
Attaque ?**

En tout cas vu le cratère, c'est sur, ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur n'ont pas du survivre, mêmes les détraqueurs doivent avoir été réduits en putain de particules vu la profondeur …

Mais le moment est mal choisi que pour me poser des questions, vu la profondeur du cratère, il y a peu de chance que la chose soit passée inaperçue.

Surtout vu le nombre de prisonnier y résidant en ces temps troublés, dont de nombreux catalogués comme dangereux, comme moi, sauf que dans mon cas ils n'ont encore rien vu.

L'ordre du phénix, des aurors, autant de trouble fêtes qui risqueraient de gâcher mes futurs projets, de plus quoi de mieux que passer pour mort pour mettre un peu plus de piments à nos joyeuses retrouvailles.

Voir leur visage ou se mêlera l'étonnement et l'effroi, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses et leur casser leurs membres un par un, lentement, dans une symphonie de cris …

Rien qu'en y pensant j'ai attrapé une de ces gaules ! Réaction physique pourtant totalement oubliée durant mon séjour à Azkaban.

**Stop..  
****Stop…****  
****STOP !**

D'abord fuir.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mon état physique n'est pas des plus brillants, et je suis sur une putain d'île.

Vu l'effort qu'il me faut pour me lever et mes premiers pas incertains ça semble loin d'être gagné.

**Avancer..  
**** Avancer….  
AVANCER !**

Soudainement mon corps se remet en état de marche, peu à peu la douleur disparait, mes mouvements deviennent plus fluide.

**Impression de mon esprit dérangé ?  
Instinct de survie ?  
Magie ?**

Je n'en sais foutrement rien et je m'en préoccuperai plus tard, quelques kilomètres de nage m'attendent.  
Anciens amis, ennemis, je suis bientôt de retour et c'est avec délectation que je vais régler quelques comptes.


	2. Chapter 2

AN : Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous appréciez mon histoire.

Pour ceux qui ont un sentiment de déjà lu, ne vous en faites pas, c'est normal, j'ai déja publié cette série sur un autre site de fanfiction sous le pseudo d'Androvitch.

Les 9 premiers chapitres sont déjà écrit, j'en mettrai un tous les 3 jours jusqu'à'à épuisement du stock.

**************************************----------**************************************

**Plic**

…**..  
Ploc**

…**..  
Plic**

…**..  
Ploc**

…**..**

Un bruit répétitif, hypnotisant, tout comme la vision que j'avais sous les yeux.

Malfoy …

**Plic**

Parkinson …

**Ploc**

Leurs corps mutilés se balançant dans le vide et se vidant de leur sang.

**Plic**

**Incompréhension  
Peur  
Dégout  
Une irrésistible envie de vomir**

**Ploc**

Mon impossibilité de quitter des yeux ce spectacle macabre.

**Plic**

Un bruit de porte s'ouvrant à la volée, me permettant enfin de sortir de ma contemplation

« HARRY ! » Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Rogue, …

Leurs faces se figent d'une façon qui aurait pu être comique dans d'autres circonstances.

**Ploc**

Même Rogue, ne trouvait aucune remarque acerbe, effrayé par le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Je……. »

Mes mots ne sortant pas de ma bouche …

**Plic**

Leurs regards passant de mon uniforme souillé par leur sang et déchiré en de nombreux endroits aux corps mutilés continuant à se vider lentement de leur sang.

**Ploc**

Dumbledore, le premier à réagir pointant avec résolution sa baguette vers moi.

« STUPEFIX ! »

**Incompréhension  
Peur  
Panique**

Ensuite le trou noir, mon dernier véritable repos avant le début de mon calvaire.

**********************************************************************************

**Putain  
****Putain  
PUTAIN**

Encore et toujours ce foutu rêve.

Pourquoi me remémorer encore et encore cette putain de journée ?

Ou une fois émergé de mon trou noir, j'ai appris que j'allais être jugé devant le Wizenmagot pour les meurtres de Draco Malfoy et de Pansy Parkinson.

Les preuves étaient parait-il irréfutable, leurs diverses blessures auraient bien été causées par ma propre baguette magique, et pire, on aurait retrouvé mon sperme sur le corps sans vie de Pansy Parkinson.

**Bordel  
****Bordel  
BORDEL**

**PANSY PARKISON ?**

Ce putain de bouledogue ?

Même Malfoy n'en voulait pas, plus j'y repense plus je me sens souillé, moi, le putain de survivant pouvant faire tomber toutes les filles de Poudlard perdant mon temps à violer un laideron pareil ?

**Incompréhension  
Dégout  
Soulagement**

J'étais tellement choqué que la seule consolation que j'ai pu retirer de ces accusations venait du fait que je n'ai pas touché à Malfoy …

Quoi, que finalement …

En y repensant …

M'imaginer la tête du petit furet apprenti mangemort, humilié, torturé, couvert de honte et complètement dominé, me menaçant de la terrible famille Malfoy qui ne laisserait pas cet acte impuni…. Hum…, cela n'aurait peut-être pas été plus mal.

Le procès ne fut qu'une formalité je fus condamné à une peine d'emprisonnement à vie devant le regard neutre Dumbledore.

J'avais pourtant cru en lui jusqu'à la dernière minute, il fut le premier à me trahir.

C'était le premier d'une longue liste, à peine sortis du tribunal que mes amis, ou plutôt mes anciens amis, m'ont regardé passer sans oser me regarder dans les yeux, comme si j'étais un monstre, seule Hermione s'est avancée, mais mon espoir s'est vite dissipé sous la gifle magistrale qu'elle m'a infligé, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ma peau, s'enfonçant dans mon âme.

Je pense que c'est réellement à ce moment la que mon premier pas vers ma folie a été franchis, quelque chose s'est irrémédiablement brisé en moi.

**Drôle  
Ironique  
Cynique**

C'est ce jour la, que le héros qui était destiné à sauver le monde sorcier est tombé de son piédestal pour finir trainé dans la boue et conspué par tous.

Mais ce n'est pas grave, ma folie à des avantages, maintenant même moi je ne peux m'arrêter de rire en repensant à ma déchéance …

Surtout que maintenant que je suis libre et que je suis loin de cette île maudite, je vais pouvoir commencer ma vengeance.

**********************************************************************************

Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour de la nourriture, un bain et des vêtements propres.

Que voulez-vous ? Même les monstres semblent avoir des besoins élémentaires …

**Fatigue  
Souffrance  
Persévérance**

J'ai du marcher deux jours en aveugle pour trouver un village moldu.

J'en ai perdu un de plus à observer ses habitants et à trouver la cible parfaite. Une maison isolée, des moldus la quittant la journée pour se rendre à leur boulot, pas d'alarmes ou d'animaux pouvant me dénoncer …

Il ne faudrait pas se faire remarquer n'est-ce-pas ? Quel serait mon intérêt de rencontrer quelques aurors, mangemorts ou membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dans mon état ?

**Chaleur  
Plaisir  
Propreté**

Sensation orgasmique procurée par une simple douche et des vêtements propres, on est content de peu après autant d'années de privations.

**Années  
****Années  
ANNEES ?**

Fébrilement, je me mets à chercher un indice quelconque, combien de temps, combien ?

Je ne mets pas longtemps avant de tomber sur un journal ; 13 mars 2003

**2003  
****2003****  
****2003 ?!**

Je suis presque assommé par cette révélation, sept, sept longues années, enfermé à Azkaban.

Beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer en un laps de temps aussi long.

Voldemort aurait pu détruire l'Ordre du Phénix, prendre le pouvoir dans le monde sorcier…

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna ont pu périr durant cette guerre…

**Angoisse  
Doute  
Colère**

Il ne manquerait plus que ce branleur me prive de ma vengeance !

Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre, je ramasse dans un sac trouvé au hasard tout l'argent moldu que je peux récolter ainsi que tout ce qui pourrait être utile à mon périple, il faut que je me dépêche, sinon qui sait si tête de serpent me laissera quelques jouets avec lesquels m'amuser.


	3. Chapter 3

3.*********************************************************************************

_11 mars 2003…_

**Effrayant  
Impressionnant  
Fantastique**

Ce sont les seuls mots qui lui venaient à la bouche, Hermione Granger regardait pour la centième fois ce qui avait été la prison d'Azkaban, le lieu le plus craint de tous les sorciers.

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle étudiait les lieux, tentant de faire émerger toutes les possibilités ayant pu entrainer un pareil désastre, l'ensemble du ministère était sur le pied guerre, elle avait été envoyée par le département des mystères pour récolter le plus d'éléments possibles.

**Rien  
Vide  
Incompréhensible**

Elle fut tirée de sa pensée par l'arrivée de Kinglsey Shacklebolt, chef du bureau des aurors qui semblait tout aussi fatigué et perplexe qu'elle.

« Hermione, quelque chose de nouveau ? » _demanda-t'il d'un ton plein d'espoir ?_

_Elle baissa la tête d'un air las avant de répondre à la question._

« Non, les seules informations dont nous disposons actuellement sont la mort confirmée de presque toutes les personnes qui étaient censées être présentes au moment de la destruction, il ne nous manque plus que les traces d'un seul corps pour avoir le compte exact, les détraqueurs quand à eux semblent avoir été totalement annihilés … Ne parlons pas des protections magiques qui ont toutes été détruites …

Avec le reste de l'équipe nous sommes en train d'essayer d'identifier les victimes grâce à ce qui reste de leurs traces magiques, mais vu la puissance du sort, du rituel ou de je ne sais quelle chose qui a provoqué cette explosion je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus. »

« Vous avez quand même bien une hypothèse de ce qui a bien pu se produire ? Cette putain d'île est quasiment réduite en cendre, environ 90 personnes sont mortes, les détraqueurs annihilés … »

_Elle le regarda longuement avant de soupirer._

« Nous n'avons AUCUNE idée de ce qui s'est produit ici, la puissance magique nécessaire pour arriver à ce résultat est inhumaine, même Dumbledore ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne sont théoriquement pas capable d'un résultat pareil, seul peut-être un rituel exécuté par un grand nombre de sorciers très puissant auraient une quelconque chance d'approcher la quantité d'énergie nécessaire à cette explosion.

_  
C'est presque avec pitié qu'elle le regarda enregistrer cette information. Kingsley avait vieillit, trop tôt, trop vite. Tenaillé entre son rôle dans l'ordre du Phénix et son poste de chef du bureau des aurors, obligé à passer ses journées et ses nuits à lutter contre Voldemort, voyant l'un après l'autre ses collègues, connaissances et amis tomber les uns après les autres, réduisant peu à peu ses espoirs à néant._

_«_ Merlin, …. Je peux déjà m'imaginer les titres de la Gazette du Sorcier, dans le meilleur des cas on peut espérer un « Voldemort détruit Azkaban, le ministère impuissant » et au pire « Voldemort à maintenant la puissance de raser des villages entiers », on est bon pour une panique générale … »

_Elle acquiesça, pour lui comme pour elle cela être de longues journées, très longues journées, tellement longues qu'elle en arriverait peut-être à oublier que celui qu'elle avait cru connaitre comme son meilleur ami avait selon toute probabilité péri dans cet incident inexplicable._

**3.2 ************************************************************

_3 mois plus tard…_

**Joie  
Contentement  
Hystérie**

**Prêt  
****Prêt  
PRÊT**

**TOUT EST ENFIN PRÊT !**

Trois longs mois, passé à la préparation de ma vengeance. Période de frustration, obligatoire avant de pouvoir faire mon grand retour.

Difficile de rejoindre le monde magique sans trop se faire remarquer, mais apparemment sombrer dans la folie n'a pas que des désavantages.

**Rien  
****Rien  
RIEN**

Ou presque …. Ne m'est impossible, sortilèges informulés, magie sans baguette, mon potentiel magique semble avoir littéralement….. explosé.

Bien sur, je n'arrive toujours pas à lancer des sortilèges impardonnables sans baguette, mais pour des charmes, de la transfiguration ou des sortilèges simples c'est un jeu d'enfant.

D'ailleurs, je maitrise maintenant très bien le sortilège d'Oubliette, très pratique quand on a besoin d'une baguette magique temporaire ou d'argent facile.

Toujours plus simple et moins voyant que de devoir arriver à certaines extrémités, disons, plus malheureuses …

La jeune sorcière à qui j'ai emprunté, a maintenant la certitude de l'avoir brisée dans une chute, et les pauvres moldus que j'ai dépouillés de leur argent pensent à un simple vol de portefeuille.

**Liberté  
Pouvoir  
Puissance  
Jouissance**

Mes nouveaux pouvoirs, ma liberté, mon impunité, tout ça me donne la grisante impression d'être un dieu manipulant de pauvres pantins créés pour me divertir.

**Stop..  
****Stop…****  
****STOP !**

Cessons de divaguer.

Une fois ma baguette temporaire, je n'ai eu aucun mal à trouver Grégorovitch pour en acheter une nouvelle bien plus adaptée à mes talents.

Bien qu'Ollivander soit réputé pour être le plus grand fabricant de baguette, il serait peu opportun que ce vieux fou ait une quelconque chance de me reconnaitre.

De toute façon le résultat est la, je tiens dans ma main l'instrument principal de ma vengeance, bois d'If, 30 centimètres contenant un nerf de cœur de dragon, particulièrement adaptée pour les sortilèges.

Parfait.

**Baguette  
****Baguette  
BAGUETTE ?**

Tout cela me pousse à me demander ce qu'est devenue mon ancienne baguette, l'ont-ils brisée pensant ainsi me priver du droit de recourir à la magie ?

Symbole cliché de ma déchéance et de leur rejet de ce que j'étais soi-disant devenu ?

Ou encore mieux, l'ont-ils mise dans une sorte de musée comme symbole de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-Mais-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Plus-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

Enfin passons, voulez-vous ?

Après ce petit interlude forcé, il m'a fallu penser à un plan de bataille, enfin de bataille…. ?

Non plutôt une planification de ma revanche, de mon plaisir, de la façon dont je vais littéralement prendre mon pied à les buter, les torturer les uns après les autres.

**Fureur  
Rage  
Excitation**

Il serait dommage de ne pas rendre cette même revanche la plus parfaite possible, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout doit être parfait, leurs morts doivent être organisés avec perfection, je suis peut-être un putain de malade mental, mais je veux être un putain de malade mental avec du style.

Pour une entrée en fanfare, je dois frapper fort, très fort.

Alors, Dumbledore ou Voldemort ?

**Voldemort, Dumbledore ?  
****Dumbledore, Voldemort ?  
VOLDEMORT, DUMBLEDORE ?**

Quel est le choix le plus logique entre le sorcier le plus craint de toute la communauté magique et le vieillard allumé que certains comparent à Merlin et annoncent comme une menace envers la toute puissance de Voldemort … ?

**Comparaison  
Réflexion  
Une illumination**

Voldemort bien sur !

Nous sommes tous les deux des prédateurs, il y a peu de chance qu'un de mes autres jouets ne se brise une fois que Voldemort aura disparu, de plus ça n'en sera que plus drôle, imaginez tous ces idiots faisant la fête suite à la défaite de celui qu'on annonce comme le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, avant d'être aussitôt surpris par mon retour …

De plus soyons franc, je veux une revanche, une vrai revanche, pas un simple jeu d'enfant et Dumbledore me sera utile pour mettre un peu de piquant, je serai le prédateur, ses connaissances mes proies et lui le berger qui devra sauver son troupeau.

**J'aime  
****J'aime  
J'ADORE L'IDEE !**

Et me voici en train de la mettre à exécution …**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour les reviews, je suis content que certains semblent apprécier mon histoire. Un peu d'action pour lancer le tout dans ce chapitre.

******

**J'y suis  
****J'y suis !  
J'Y SUIS !!**

**ENFIN !**

Je suis la, regardant avec anticipation et excitation le portail du manoir de la famille Malefoy qu'un croissant de lune illumine faiblement.

Lieu dans lequel, d'après mon informateur, se trouverait présentement le quartier général de Voldemort.

Mon informateur ?

**Souvenirs  
Délectation  
Amusement  
Mise en bouche …**

Oui, ce fût une entrée satisfaisante, parfaite pour cette nuit qui s'annonce particulièrement délicieuse.

**********************************************************************************

_Quelques heures plus tôt …_

Cela faisait des heures que je le guettais, il était la, attablé à la tête de sanglier, buvant verre après verre semblant perdu dans ses pensées, refusant de sortir.

Comme si, d'une certaine façon, son instinct l'avait mis en garde contre le prédateur qui l'attendait tapis dans l'ombre.

**Ennui  
Impatience  
Soulagement**

Ma patience, avait finalement porté ses fruits, c'est d'un pas mal assuré que ma proie a quitté sa tanière, qui aurait pu être son seul et dernier refuge face à ma soif de sang.

En effet, la proie n'était pas de taille, un simple Stupéfix a suffit pour m'en saisir et l'amener dans un lieu, un peu plus …

Comment dirais-je ?

**Sur ?  
Commode ?  
Discret ?**

Cette précaution était loin d'être inutile, le pauvre rat est de nature plutôt bruyante.

D'ailleurs le pauvre Queudver, s'est rapidement perdu dans un immense concert dont je fus le chef d'orchestre attitré.

**Plic**

**Gémissement**

**Ploc**

**Cri plaintif**

**Plic**

**Hurlements de douleurs continus**

**Ploc**

Sa main d'argent, fondant peu à peu au dessus de son visage, déversant goutte après goutte le métal en fusion.

**Plic**

C'était dans une sorte de transe, dans un état de joie absolue que je le voyais me supplier, s'excuser, me promettre de me révéler tout ce que je voulais entendre …

**Ploc**

Peter a toujours été un faible.

Je m'étais cependant attendu à un peu plus de résistance, mais que voulez-vous ? Je n'allais quand même pas refuser les informations qu'il voulait absolument me donner et avec une telle bonne volonté qui plus est …

« Mal..foy … manoir »

Il avait du mal à parler et entrecoupait chacune de ses phrases par des gémissements de douleur, la pauvre bête était déjà salement amochée, mais que voulez-vous ?

Cela rajoutait du charme à sa petite confession.

Enfin ce même charme se brisa assez vite, quand ce pauvre Queudver commit une nouvelle faute de goût impardonnable.

« Har…Harry, maintenant… que je t'ai tout dis… épargne moi, je t'en supplie ! »

Alors que mon échauffement vient à peine de débuter … ?

**Risible  
Ridicule  
TOTALEMENT INADMISSIBLE !  
**

**Plic**

…

**Ploc**

…

**Plic**

…

**Ploc**

…

**Tue-le !  
****Tue-le !  
TUE-LE !!**

L'amusement aurait pu continuer encore et encore mais ces voix, encore et toujours, les voix de la sagesse, les voix de la raison … Ou de ce qu'il m'en reste …

Mes projets sont nombreux et la nuit est courte, je ne peux pas me gaver avec l'entrée, le plat principal m'attends.

De plus, que puis-je faire de mieux ?

Avoir fait trahir Voldemort par celui qui lui a permis de tuer mes parents. En plus grâce à la main en argent qu'il lui avait offerte en compensation de sa main sacrifiée pour sa propre résurrection.

Tout simplement génial, n'est-ce pas ?

L'histoire a toujours tendance à se répéter. Pettigrew sera pour la seconde fois indirectement responsable de la mort de Voldemort.

« Adava Kedavra ! »

Sans un dernier regard pour la forme inanimée du traitre, je transplanai vers le lieu qui allait voir se dérouler la deuxième phase de mon projet de cette nuit féérique.

**********************************************************************************

**Pathétique  
Pitoyable  
D'une facilité déconcertante**

Les pauvres mangemorts qui se sont trouvés sur mon chemin, n'ont pas fait long feu, totalement écrasés tels les misérables insectes qu'ils sont.

Voila pourquoi ces médiocres, se croyant tout permis parce qu'un imbécile quelconque leur a appris à lancer les trois sorts impardonnables, ne peuvent que briguer la place de simples domestiques d'un parvenu de sang mêlé complètement égocentrique et mégalomaniaque.

Ils ne valent même pas la peine que je perde mon temps à les tuer, ils me seront d'ailleurs bien plus utile pour occuper le ministère une fois que leur maitre ne sera plus.

Seul leur maitre m'intéresse, je ne mets d'ailleurs pas longtemps à le trouver, assis sur une sorte de trône au fond d'une longue pièce sombre illuminée par quelques torches, tentant de me toiser d'un regard qu'il croyait menaçant …

**Attendez !?  
****Attendez ?!  
ATTENDEZ !?!?**

C'est quoi ce putain de cliché ?

Il essaye de m'impressionner ?

Le grand Voldemort sur son piédestal face à l'insensé assez stupide que pour venir le défier ?

Enfin, le pire, fut qu'il ne prit pas compte de mon air ébahi et tenta même d'en rajouter une couche …

« Harry, je t'attendais.

Je te félicite de la manière dont tu t'es débarrassé de mes quelques serviteurs, mais tu n'as aucune chance face à Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, joins le rang de mes serviteurs et ensemble nous ferons de grande chose !»

**Rire  
****Rire !  
RIRE !!!**

Accès totalement incontrôlable, mon poing dans ma bouche comme mesure désespérée pour tenter de m'arrêter, je sens doucement mon propre sang couler le long de mon bras suite à cet effort inutile, le fait que le pauvre Tom n'y comprenne rien et commence un de ses accès de colères coutumiers ne m'aidant réellement pas à me calmer.

« Comment oses-tu te moquer de ma proposition ! Lord Voldemort te fais l'honneur de te proposer de rejoindre ses rangs et tu te moques de sa magnanimité ? »

Mon dieu !

Ce type est complètement inconscient, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant un de ses adolescents en pleine phase de rébellion, ne comprenant pas à quel point ils se rendent ridicule, accumulant clichés après clichés…

Et dire que c'est ce type qui a tué mes parents, le premier responsable de ma situation actuelle …

**Lui !  
****Lui !!  
LUI !!!**

**Explosion  
Rage  
Colère**

**COMMENT CE TYPE MANQUANT COMPLETEMENT DE CLASSE A-T'IL PU GÂCHER MA VIE SI LONGTEMPS ET ME PRIVER DE MA FAMILLE ?**

Ma puissance magique pure semble irradier de mon corps, augmentant proportionnellement à ma colère.

Apparemment cela semble troubler face de serpent, qui a enfin daigné se lever de son siège et saisir sa baguette pour me lancer un sortilège quelconque, que je détourne facilement.

« Je suis désolé, Tom, mais je crois que nous ne sommes pas fait pour nous entendre, nous ne jouons pas dans la même catégorie, tu manques trop de sens commun pour que nous puissions avoir une chance d'un jour nous entendre. »

J'ai du mal à reconnaitre ma propre voix. Calme, posée malgré ma colère intérieure.

Lui par contre semble ne pas savoir contrôler sa rage, apparemment Jédusor, n'a pas l'habitude d'être contrarié et encore moins de voir ses sorts détournés aussi facilement.

Comme toujours sa colère passe par une salve de sortilèges impardonnables, le pauvre trop énervé, ne prend même pas la peine de viser correctement, il en viendrait presque à me faire pitié.

**Assurance  
Calme  
Patience**

Je joue un jeu dangereux, mais qui en vaut la chandelle, quel meilleur moyen d'humilier Voldemort que de lui prouver que sa magie qu'il croyait supérieur à tout, ne peut même pas m'égratigner ?

Bien sur un Avada Kedavra perdu, pourrait toujours m'atteindre, mais je compte ne pas laissez cette malheureuse situation se produire.

Tout est sous contrôle, son énervement est croissant, sa précision en chute libre, je ne dois presque plus esquiver les sortilèges qu'il lance maintenant frénétiquement, il ne reste plus qu'a attendre le moment opportun.

**Riposte !  
****Riposte !!  
RIPOSTE !!!**

Le moment est venu, son sort est scellé.

**« EXPELLIAMUS ! »**

Aveuglé par sa colère, le pauvre n'a vraiment rien venu venir et semble ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive quand sa baguette lui échappe, j'imagine cet impression de ralentis dans ces yeux, les informations arrivant lentement mais sûrement à son pauvre cerveau, comprenant peu à peu que son sort vient d'être scellé.

« **ENDOLORIS** ! »

**Explosion  
Haine  
Rage  
Colère**

Le sortilège augmenté par tous mes sentiments exacerbés est d'une puissance incroyable, celui qui, il y a encore quelques instants se considérait comme le plus grand sorcier ayant jamais existé, se tordait de douleur à mes pieds.

Lever le sortilège, le laisser espérer, le laisser osciller entre les supplications, les insultes et les promesses pour ensuite le réappliquer avec plus de délectation encore.

**Pouvoir  
Puissance  
Jouissance**

Mais cela ne me suffit pas.

Trop simple.

Trop … Voldemort.

Il y a tellement de manières plus … moldues, de punir celui qui les détestait tant, pourquoi épuiser mon talent et mon énergie magique sur ce qui n'est plus qu'un corps se raccrochant à son ultime souffle de vie ?

C'est avec un immense sourire, que je consulte ma montre avant de sortir de sortir un couteau de chasse moldu.

« Tom chéri, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que nous avons encore trois heures, rien qu'à nous deux, toi et moi …

Ca te fait plaisir n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je, je ….. revi…en..drai… »

Plutôt que de m'offenser de ce nouveau cliché de série B, mon sourire s'élargit encore.

« Mais j'espère bien mon petit Tom, j'aurai toujours une petite place dans mon agenda pour une nouvelle petite soirée de cette nature …

Mais ne te presse pas trop, j'ai une liste bien chargée à épurer et je t'en voudrais de me revoler la vedette avant que je n'ai pu jouer un peu avec eux.»

**Noir  
Ironique  
Cynique**

Voila une autre raison pour laquelle j'avais commencé avec ce looser, c'est un putain de jouet indestructible, il a tellement peur de la mort qu'il fera tout pour revenir, quitte à diviser son âme en autant d'horcruxes que nécessaires.

N'est-ce pas réconfortant d'être sur qu'on ne mourra jamais d'ennui une fois sa vengeance accomplie ?

**Stop..  
****Stop…****  
****STOP !**

J'ai encore du travail à accomplir, il ne faudrait pas que je rate le temps du dessert.

Bon, par quelle partie commencer ?

**Comparaison  
Réflexion  
Une illumination**

**LA LANGUE ! **

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ne me gâche la fin de mon repas avec de nouvelles absurdités. De plus les hurlements deviennent un peu trop répétitif à mon gout, il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, n'est-ce pas ?

**********************************************************************************

_Pré-Au-Lard 3 heures 30 plus tard…_

C'est avec bonheur que je contemple mon œuvre.

Sur la place centrale du village, le corps atrocement mutilé de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, pendant lamentablement, accroché à un arbre, continuant à se vider lentement de son sang.

Seul son visage semble ne pas avoir subis de dégâts, ou presque, …

Les passants pourront maintenant lire sur son front mes initiales : H. séparée du P. par une forme d'éclair minutieusement gravée par mes soins, surmontant l'inscription « Acte II ».

**Magnifique  
Ironique  
Morbide**

**Un parfait dessert !**

C'est avec une certaine appréhension couplée à une grande déception que j'attends que les villageois à leurs réveils découvrent le spectacle que je leur ai préparé, Il est très dommage que ma situation ne me permette pas de rester aussi longtemps, cela resterait toujours dangereux, mais le principal est fait.

Le message est passé.

Ma dernière vision avant de transplaner reste le corps de Tom Jedusor, le premier à avoir subis ma vengeance, surmonté d'une lune rouge, rouge de son sang recouvrant en partie les verres de mes lunettes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom une nouvelle fois vaincu. Mais par qui ? Le ministère est à nouveau dépassé par les évènements.**

# La Gazette du Sorcier – Rita Skeeter

**Un troupeau de Ronflaks cornus écrasent le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.**

# Le Chicaneur – Luna Lovegood

**Le ministère, pour mettre fin aux nombreuses calomnies et rumeurs lancées par la presse, annonce officiellement que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est bel et bien décédé en ce jour, nous prions cependant tous les sorciers et toutes les sorcières de continuer à observer les mesures de sécurités indiquées précédemment, de nombreux mangemorts restant toujours en liberté.**

# Note officielle du ministère de la magie de Grande Bretagne – Cornelius Fudge

**Orgueil  
Contentement  
Bonheur**

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fier de moi. Mais quoi de plus normal après ma petite escapade de cette nuit ?

C'est d'ailleurs avec un plaisir non dissimulé que je compulse une nouvelle fois l'ensemble des journaux que j'ai sous les yeux.

Bien que les gros titres soient différents, ils comportent tous en première page une photo lointaine des restes de ce pauvre Tom se balançant lamentablement pendu à son arbre.

Editions spéciales, après éditions spéciales, ils n'ont jamais du si bien se vendre, si bien que rappelez moi d'acheter La Gazette du Sorcier la prochaine fois que j'aurai comme projet d'annihiler Voldemort.

Il est toujours agréable de faire un petit bénéfice tout en s'amusant follement.

Enfin, comme prévu ma petite inscription n'a pas été révélée au public, pas encore … Il semblerait que les aurors soient encore capable, de temps à autres, de faire leur boulot correctement.

Par contre, il ne fait aucun doute que mon message soit passé auprès des sphères plus … haut placées.

Je crois d'ailleurs qu'une petite visite de courtoisie à Poudlard et son cher directeur s'impose.

*****************************************************************************

_Quelques heures plus tôt …_

**Réalisation  
Choc  
Incompréhension**

Le premier groupe d'aurors arrivé sur les lieux, se tenaient la, immobiles en totale incompréhension face au spectacle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

Appelés par un commerçant totalement paniqué, ils avaient tout d'abord cru à une nouvelle attaque de mangemorts, avant de se retrouver devant cette scène irréelle …

Sortis de leurs contemplations morbides par les vomissements de la nouvelle recrue, une de ces nombreuses personnes formées à la va vite pour remplir leurs rangs de plus en plus décimés par une guerre qu'ils étaient sur le point de perdre, le chef du groupe se décida enfin à agir et à contacter Shacklebolt, le seul à même de gérer une situation qui risquait rapidement de devenir complètement incontrôlable.

**Récit  
Rumeur  
Désinformation**

**CHAOS TOTAL**

Le village de Pré-Au-Lard devint rapidement la scène d'un désordre surréaliste, des aurors débordés tentant de relever les moindres indices permettant d'éclaircir la situation tout en devant gérer et garder à l'écart le véritable essaim hystérique de journaliste se pressant pour tenter de prendre le meilleur cliché du corps mutilés de celui qui les avait pour la deuxième fois terrorisés durant de nombreuses années ou d'interviewer les nombreuses huiles du ministère défilant tout au long de cette journée.

Le monde sorcier de Grande Bretagne, n'était pas en reste, suivant éditions après éditions des différents journaux, les nouvelles, les rumeurs, la désinformation menant à des réactions diverses allant de la panique et l'incompréhension à la joie la plus pure pour les mieux informés obligeant le ministère à publier de nombreuses notes ayant pour but de rassurer la population et de mettre un terme à l'hystérie générale.

Même le ministère de la magie n'avait plus connu une telle agitation depuis plusieurs années, tous les départements étant sur le pied de guerre, les aurors non occupés au Pré-Au-Lard commençant à organiser la traque aux mangemorts, les oubliators à effacer les premières traces de réjouissance que des sorciers insoucieux ne prenaient pas la peine de camoufler, quant au ministre et à ses assistants ils préparaient déjà le discours qui leur attirerait toute la responsabilité et les mérites de la deuxième défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Dans toute cette agitation, seuls quelques membres de l'ordre du Phénix semblaient s'inquiéter de l'implication de l'inscription gravée sur le front du mage noir.

Dumbledore le premier.

**********************************************************************************

**Amusement  
Souvenirs  
Nostalgie**

Me voila devant le portail de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Mes sentiments sont complètements mixés face au lieu ou j'ai vécu les années les plus heureuses de ma vie mais qui, paradoxalement, a été également le théâtre de ma déchéance.

**Intense..  
****Intense…  
INTENSE….**

Je suis tellement absorbé par mes pensées que j'ai à peine le temps de voir un hibou s'approcher avant que celui-ci ne se pose sur mon épaule, portant une lettre à mon intention.

« Harry,

Je pense que nous avons de nombreuses choses à nous dire, je t'attends dans mon bureau.

Le mot de passe est 'Suçacide'

Albus Dumbledore. »

**Rire..  
****Rire...  
RIRE….**

Le vieux singe voudra toujours avoir un pas d'avance sur moi, je savais qu'il serait un partenaire de jeu idéal.

Alors pourquoi se priver ?

Jouons.


	6. Chapter 6

**Froideur  
Peur  
Dégout**

C'est l'ensemble de ces émotions que j'ai pu lire sur le visage pourtant peu mobile de ma baby-sitter déléguée qui m'attend devant la porte du château, le pauvre vieux avait sûrement peur que je ne m'en prenne à un élève ou l'autre sur le chemin de son bureau, comme si je n'avais que ça à faire …

Ou comme si elle aurait pu m'en empêcher !

**Rire  
Rire..  
RIRE…**

La pauvre ne semble pas comprendre et se contente avec son petit air pincé habituel de m'inviter à la suivre, l'âge ne lui vaut rien, lui donnant plus que jamais l'air d'une vieille fille ridée et défraichie.

Dans un sens cela me contrarie, ma charmante ex directrice de maison fait bien entendu partie de ma longue liste de compte à régler, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle ne puisse pas me procurer un minimum de combattivité avant de mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Continuant notre route nous passons devant la grande salle, ou les élèves sont actuellement en train de dîner, vu la date cela doit être une période d'examen, ce serait si tentant de l'animer un peu plus …

Mais pas maintenant.

J'ai d'autres priorités à remplir.

**Souvenirs  
Souvenirs..  
SOUVENIRS…**

Chaque objets, chaque détails me remémorent des souvenirs de ma scolarité ici, la présence de mon ancienne directrice de maison ne m'aide pas, ces anciennes paroles résonnent encore et encore dans ma tête.

**Monstre !**

Tes parents étaient des gens bien comment as-tu pu leur faire ça ?

Ma maison est à jamais déshonorée !

Même si je n'avais jamais pu considérer le professeur McGonagall comme une véritable alliée ou même une confidente, il fallait reconnaitre qu'elle m'avait toujours soutenu dans mes entreprises et avait cru en moi, la voir m'accuser si facilement, sans tenter de comprendre, de savoir…

Elle fait partie de ceux qui m'ont abandonné, renié, scellant sans le savoir leur destin, amenant sur eux l'odeur de la mort et l'ombre de ma vengeance.

**Bordel  
Bordel !  
BORDEL !!**

Je n'ai pas le temps de perdre mon temps dans ces putains de souvenirs, il faut que je me calme et que je garde toute ma lucidité pour cette rencontre avec celui que l'on pourrait appeler mon ancien mentor.

**Amusement  
Excitation  
Anticipation**

Nous y voila, enfin arrivés devant les gargouilles gardant le bureau du directeur.

«** Suçacides ! **»

Une fois le mot de passe lâché, elles ne font aucune difficulté pour me laisser passer.

Par contre la pauvre McGonagall de son côté ne semble pas la bienvenue, à peine ais-je franchis le passage que le mécanisme se referme brutalement au nez de la pauvre vieille.

C'est donc sous les hurlements de la vieille chouette et le sourire aux lèvres que je pénètre dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

**********************************************************************************

**Droit  
Calme  
Majestueux**

Il m'attendait assis, derrière son bureau avec son éternel pétillement dans son regard, comme dans tous mes souvenirs, ici rien n'avait changé. Ce même fatras d'objets, l'épée de Gryffondor, le choipeaux magique, les différents portraits des directeurs successifs.  
C'est lui le premier, interrompant mes observations qui ouvre le feu.

« Bonjour Harry, assieds-toi je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. »

**Sourire  
Sourire..  
SOURIRE …**

Il aime encore et toujours à montrer qu'il a la situation bien en main, ou pense l'avoir, en tout les cas je n'ai nulle raison de refuser son invitation.

Par contre mon sourire grandissant semble le mettre mal à l'aise, espérait-il que je sois resté le jeune étudiant intimidé par sa simple présence ?

« Tu sais, Harry, qu'après avoir vu ton message plus que particulier, je m'attendais à te voir.

En espérant bien évidemment que tu puisses me fournir quelques renseignements sur comment une personne censée être morte lors de la destruction d'Azkaban réapparait du jour au lendemain après avoir mis en place une mise en scène macabre comprenant le cadavre de Lord Voldemort que la plupart des meilleurs sorciers tentaient de combattre depuis une bonne dizaine d'années … »

Belle tentative d'humour, comme si je n'avais que ça à faire …

**Commence  
Commence …  
COMMENCE !!!**

« Des explications ?

Non, je suppose que vous êtes trop intelligent que pour avoir besoin de ma version des faits.

Comme la dernière fois ou nous nous sommes vus, vous vous souvenez ?

Quand vous m'avez abandonné sans attendre mes explications, sans me donner au moins une chance de m'expliquer, me laisser la moindre chance de prouver mon innocence. »

Je continue à le fixer en conservant mon sourire, le pauvre semble ne pas arriver à assimiler les reproches que je lui assène et essaye même de me couper pour se justifier …

« Harry, tu sais que … »

**Froid  
Sec  
Brutal**

« **A-Z-K-A-B-A-N**, 7 longues années.

Un temps plus que correct pour réfléchir et engranger un certain ressentiment envers ceux qui vous y ont envoyés sans vouloir croire un seul instant à votre innocence ?

Bref, je ne suis pas ici pour entendre vos pauvres excuses, je suis ici pour vous proposer un petit jeu.»

**Intrusion  
Sensations  
Viol**

Le pauvre vieux a enfin décidé de passer à l'offensive, pénétrant dans mon esprit dément grâce à légimancie pour y chercher les réponses que je refusais de lui donner.

**Souvenirs  
Haine  
Souffrance**

Plutôt que de le repousser inutilement, je me concentre pour lui fournir un spectacle digne de ce nom, composé du mon passé, de mon présent et de leur futur.

**Tic..**

La pièce est totalement silencieuse durant notre joute mentale, seul le bruit des artefacts présents dans la pièce brise le silence entre nous.

**Tac..**

Les images de mon incompréhension et ma stupeur face à mon arrestation.

**Tic !!**

Ma torture continue lors de mon emprisonnement à Azkaban

**Tac..**

Le début de ma folie et de mon projet de vengeance.

**Tic !!**

Le pétillement de son regard disparait peu à peu, laissant place à de la froideur s'opposant au feu de la folie et de la haine s'allumant dans mon regard.

**Tac..**

Quelques images bien choisies de ma petite rencontre amicale avec Pettigrew et Voldemort.

**Tic..**

Quelques images tirées de mes plans futurs, Ron, Hermione, torturés par mes soins, implorant mon pardon et expiant leur trahison.

**Tac !!**

Le vieux sénile fut le premier à rompre le contact, et vu sa tête ce qu'il avait vu n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir plu, dommage j'y avais mis tout mon cœur !

« Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé, mais ce n'est pas avec une vengeance vaine contre des gens innocents qui va te permettre de te soulager, je sais que c'est difficile, mais tente de tourner la page, vu ton exploit contre Voldemort et avec mon aide le ministère ne pourra que te libérer et te récompenser … »

Apparemment Dumbledore ne changera jamais, encore et toujours sa vieille rengaine sur la rédemption et la deuxième chance.

**Rire  
Rire..  
RIRE…**

Décidemment vu sa réaction outrée face à mon accès de rire, la rencontre ne semblait vraiment pas rentrer dans ses plans, le pauvre, c'est surement à cause de cette optimisme exacerbé qu'il a été incapable de lutter efficacement contre Tom.

« Tourner la page ?

Après 7 années à Azkaban, tous mes plus proches amis m'ont trahi et jeté sans même tenter de me croire !

Le ministère tournerait la page avec votre aide ?

Pourquoi en aurais-je besoin ?

Je viens de battre pour la deuxième fois le putain de mage noir que vous n'avez même pas été incapable d'égratigner durant une dizaine d'années, mon procès fut conclu à la hâte pour je ne sais quelle raison et les deux victimes étaient des rejetons de mangemorts que personne ne regrettera, le ministère ne peut se permettre de m'arrêter. »

«Harry, s'il te plait, écoute-moi … »

**Rage  
Haine  
Violence**

«** VOUS ECOUTER ? **

Mais j'ai parfaitement assimilé vos enseignements.  
Après avoir éliminé le putain de mage noir égocentrique et mégalomaniaque qui m'avait fait cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair, je me prépare à en faire de même avec ceux responsable de celle-ci. »

Ma nouvelle cicatrice barrant ma joue droite, celle causée par Hermione, le jour de mon procès, la garce ne m'avait pas raté, combiné à l'air très sain de la prison d'Azkaban, la guérison ne fut pas sans histoire.

« Maintenant leur destin et le votre reste entre vos mains, je n'aurai aucune pitié.

Bien que faible à cause de vos principes dépassés, vous avez réussis à survivre à Voldemort durant ses deux règnes de terreur, j'espère que vous serez un adversaire à ma hauteur et que vous rendrez la partie plus … intéressante.

Maintenant je parie que vous vous demandez, pourquoi ne pas en finir avec moi maintenant ?

Tout simplement parce que j'ai vaincu Celui-Que-Vous-N'avez-Jamais-Réussis-A-Battre et que vous ne connaissez pas l'étendue de mes pouvoirs.

Alors que je viens, en toute humilité vous présenter mes salutations, il serait … dommage de devoir mêler vos élèves innocents à mes plans macabres…

N'est-ce pas ? »

Il semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de me raisonner, comme si il avait décidé de passer aux choses sérieuse, ayant perdu toute volonté de conciliation, le regard totalement froid et dégageant une immense énergie magique crépitant dans l'air.

« Je vois que tu as fais ton choix, il ne me reste plus à espérer Harry que tu comprendras ton erreur, si tu persistes dans tes projets de vengeance, je m'élèverai contre toi, comme je l'ai fait pour Tom, tu vaux mieux que lui, ne l'oublie jamais, ne t'écrase pas à son niveau. »

**Sourire  
Sourire..  
SOURIRE …**

« Jedusor voulait la puissance et l'immortalité, moi je ne cherche qu'une simple vengeance. »

**Excitation  
Jubilation  
Contentement**

C'est sans un mot de plus, sous le regard pensif de Dumbledore que je quittai son bureau.

**********************************************************************************

Mon excitation retomba un peu quand je vis la vieille chouette qui m'attendait toujours avec son air antipathique devant les gargouilles.

Comme à mon arrivée elle me refit signe de la suivre le long des couloirs du château me ramenant vers la sortie.  
Malheureusement le timing de mon ancien professeur de métamorphose était malheureux, le repas dans la grande salle semblait toucher à sa fin et un groupe de 3 élèves de Serdaigle quittait déjà la grande salle pour regagner leur salle commune.

Au vu de leur apparence, ils devaient être en dernière année, mon regard se porta immédiatement sur la seule fille du groupe, plutôt commune, mais toute fille peut vous paraitre attirante après des années d'abstinence, n'est-ce pas ?

**Illumination  
Idée  
Anticipation**

La pauvre Serdaigle n'a jamais compris ce qui lui est arrivé, attirée violemment contre moi, appuyé contre le mur, me servant de son corps pour me protéger de toute tentative de sortilège de la part de McGonagall je l'embrassai violemment.

**Chaleur  
Douleur  
Plaisir**

La pauvre fille se débattait tant bien que mal, poussant de petits gémissements plaintifs, allant jusqu'à me mordre la lèvre et m'enfoncer ces ongles dans chaque parcelle de chair qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

Pendant ce temps, le spectacle était grandiose, deux pauvres élèves la bouche ouverte ne sachant comment réagir accompagné par une McGonagall complètement outrée bafouillant allègrement tout en tentant de trouver un angle d'attaque pour me lancer un sortilège.

«** Expelliamus !** »

Tellement outrée qu'elle ne pu bloquer ce premier sort, lancé sans baguette. Je repoussai maintenant la pauvre fille qui avait perdu toute utilité pour m'approcher vers McGonagall.

« **Stupefix ! **»

Complètement immobilisée elle me regardait avec un regard remplis de haine.

**Excitation  
Excitation…  
EXCITATION…**

Totalement dans mon plaisir de l'humilier jusqu'au bout j'ajoutai : « La prochaine fois que Dumbledore m'envoie une baby-sitter serait-il possible qu'elle soit plus capable ? Je suis franchement déçu, l'âge ne vous réussis pas bien ma chère Minerva … »

C'est sous les concerts de hurlements des deux élèves vite rejoins par d'autres attirés hors de la grande salle par le bruit et des pleurs de la pauvre fille que je me dirigeai vers la sortie.

Il est temps d'enfin commencer les choses sérieuses.


	7. Chapter 7

**Foule  
Cacophonie  
Animation  
Joie**

Etrangement, je me trouvais au centre de ce tourbillon de sensations, les gens se bousculant pour me voir, me congratuler, me serrer la main, ou tout simplement tenter de m'adresser un simple mot.

**Etrange ?  
Irréel ?  
Surréaliste ?  
Un coup du sort inespéré ?**

Bien suuuur que noooooon !!

--- Préparation

Tout d'abord comme vous le savez, j'ai commencé mon retour avec l'aide inespérée de mon grand ami de toujours, Tom Jedusor, laissant sur son cadavre après une nuit plus que passionnée ma petite épitaphe sur son front accueillant.

Petit détail qui malgré la volonté du ministère et des aurors de le garder pour eux, n'a pu que se révéler très rapidement, peu après ma petite visite de courtoisie chez Dumbledore, les différents journaux du monde sorcier se lançaient dans une surenchère d'hypothèses plus folles les unes que les autres.

Il était temps pour moi de faire mon entrée sur la scène.

**-E-xé-cu-ti-on-**

Oh tout d'abord de façon plutôt discrète, me laissant apercevoir dans certains lieux publics, permettant aux rumeurs de s'alimenter et de pencher vers le côté désiré et détruire les allégations du ministère se vantant allègrement d'être à l'origine de la chute de Voldemort.  
Une fois les doutes bien installé, quoi de plus simple qu'une bonne petite interview exclusive avec ma petite insecte préférée, Rita Skeeter.

Hasardeux ?

**Non.**

Les cartes ont changées de main.

Je ne suis plus le petit élève naïf tombant dans la toile de l'araignée, j'ai maintenant la haute main, je lui fournis un article capable de faire vaciller le ministère et de faire une nouvelle fois parler d'elle.

De plus l'état du cadavre de Vous-Savez-Qui fait que j'inspire une certaine crainte me mettant même à l'abris d'une quelconque censure du ministère, qui voudrait affronter celui qui vient de détruire celui qui terrorisait allègrement le monde sorcier depuis une bonne décennie ?

**Personne.**

La pauvre n'a même pas du faire intervenir sa Plume à Papote, mon beau conte de fée contenait déjà tous les ingrédients savamment pesé pour en faire un article mordant qui allait en jeter plus d'un dans l'embarras.

**« Comment le survivant malgré la condamnation injuste du ministère le faisant passer 10 ans à Azkaban laisse de son côté sa rancœur pour sauver une nouvelle fois le monde sorcier.**

Le règne de terreur aurait-il pu cesser bien plus tôt sans cette nouvelle erreur ? »

Egratignant, joyeusement Dumbledore ainsi que Fudge et le ministère en général me faisant passer de l'autre côté pour une pauvre victime contre lequel le sort et les jalousies se sont acharnés.

J'ai réussis à faire passer l'état du corps mutilé du pauvre Jédusor sous la très sainte pulsion filiale vengeant ses parents injustement tués ajoutant également l'avoir fait pour venger tous les sorciers et sorcières ayant du souffrir de son règne de terreur.

Un tas de connerie visant à faire verser une larme à la pauvre sorcière de moins de 100 ans face à ma juste vengeance et à ma destinée injuste.

**Conclusion ---**

Cela n'avait pas trainé, devant le scandale le ministère a du rapidement plier, à peine trois jours après la parution de l'article je recevais officiellement par hibou une convocation pour une entrevue avec le ministre de la magie en personne.

Celui-ci plutôt que de m'affronter et de se mettre une nouvelle fois à dos l'opinion publique a préféré arriver à un compromis, ma collaboration avec le ministère et ma réhabilitation contre mon silence et l'arrêt de mes attaques contre l'action du ministère.

**Sourire  
Sourire..  
SOURIRE …**

Si la seule chose que Malfoy senior et Ombrage ont bien pu m'inculquer, c'est que l'imbécilité de Fudge en fait un être facilement manipulable qu'il vaut mieux ménager pour sa protection aveugle et son manque de lucidité.  
C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai au devant de la scène, le ministère ayant bien évidemment organisé une grande réception pour présenter aux sorciers les plus influents le retour du sauveur, récemment réhabilité et accessoirement nouvel allié du ministère.

**********************************************************

**Joie  
Délectation  
Ironie**

Cette soirée qui m'était d'abord apparue comme une corvée ennuyeuse c'est révélée bien plus amusante que prévu.

Voir la majorité de l'Ordre du Phénix rassemblée dans cette salle, sûrement déjà prévenue par Dumbledore de ma petite visite, lançant tour à tour des regards dépités à la ronde voir des regards menaçants directement à mon encontre m'a beaucoup diverti.

Surtout que les pauvres, assistaient déjà à ma première victoire, encore une fois ils devaient assister impuissant à une gaffe de Fudge leur faisant perdre la haute main, malheureusement pour eux l'histoire semble se répéter.

Mais ce ne fut rien par rapport au summum de la soirée, durant lequel déblatérant un discours ridicule du même type que celui que j'ai sortis à la Gazette du Sorcier, les attaques contre le ministère en moins.

Jusqu'au moment où j'ai croisé son regard.

**Excitation  
Excitation…  
EXCITATION…**

ELLE !!!!  
Elle !!!  
Elle !!

C'est d'un air totalement absent, tel un automate, que je continuai mon discours, ne pouvant détacher mon regard du sien, j'étais dans une espèce de transe les souvenirs refluant les uns après les autres m'empêchant toute autre forme de pensée.

**Obsession  
Ressentiment  
Appréhension**

C'est une fois la fin de mon discours et l'ovation qui en suivit, m'obligeant à serrer de nombreuses mains de sorciers reconnaissants et de hauts représentants du ministère cherchant à figurer en première page des journaux, que je pus enfin me diriger vers elle.

Comblant peu à peu la distance nous séparant, ralentis par les différents sorciers qui voulaient également me féliciter sur mon discours ou simplement m'adresser la parole, je pus en profiter pour l'observer plus en détail et comprendre qu'elle aussi avait changé.

Physiquement du moins, son corps ayant quitté l'adolescence pour atteindre la maturité d'un corps de femme, seul ses éternels cheveux toujours aussi épais et indisciplinés me rappelaient ma camarade de classe d'antan.

« Harry … »

« Hermione. »

« Oserais-je au grand héros de cette soirée de m'accorder un entretien ? Je pense que nous avons pas mal de choses à nous dire … »

N'attendant pas ma réponse, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la porte m'obligeant à lui emboiter le pas.

**Sourire  
Sourire..  
SOURIRE …**

C'est avec amusement que je pus constater que sa personnalité ne semblait pas avoir changée d'un iota, restant toujours aussi poussive et ne souffrant pas la moindre contradiction.

Cette soirée était vraiment bien plus divertissante que prévu.

**********************************************************

Après avoir marché durant plusieurs minutes dans un silence glacé, c'est dans un couloir désert du ministère à cette heure avancée qu'elle daigna enfin s'arrêter et me faire face, rentrant directement dans le sujet d'une voix impérieuse.

« Je veux que tu me donnes ta propre version des faits sur une certaine discussion que tu aurais eu avec Albus Dumbledore dans son bureau à Poudlard. »

C'est d'un ton amusé que je lui répondis ce qu'elle ne voulait apparemment pas entendre.

« Si le récit comportait la mort de Voldemort, des désirs de vengeance et une relative violence de ma part envers une pauvre femme du troisième âge à ma sortie du château, je pense que le résumé du vieux singe devait être plus ou moins correct et complet. »

« Harry ne te rends-tu pas compte que tu es ridicule ? Tu nous affirmes avoir été injustement envoyé à Azkaban, malgré les preuves accablantes, et maintenant tu viens te vanter de projeter de faire exactement ce dont on t'accusait ? »

Toujours cette voix de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout gérant toute chose avec logique, sa logique, qui n'est plus la mienne.

« Prouver mon innocence ne m'intéresse plus Hermione, je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui s'est passé ce jour-la, personne ne peut me le dire, l'affaire a été expédiée car aucun de mes amis n'a voulu croire en moi et pousser les investigations plus en avant.

Azkaban m'a changé, vous avez créé ce que je suis devenu, j'ai déjà tout perdu, il n'y a plus que ma haine et mon désir de vengeance. »

« C'est complètement ridicule, Harry. Laisse moi t'aider, je ferai tout pour que tu remontes la pente laisse tomber ce petit jeu stupide, refais moi confiance … »

**Tout ?  
Tout ??  
TOUT ???**

Rage  
Haine  
Violence

C'est d'un geste brusque, presqu'automatique que ma main se serra autour de son cou, la soulevant violemment pour la plaquer contre un mur.

Mon étreinte se resserrant inlassablement au fur et à mesure de la montée de ma colère.

**Surprise  
Stupeur  
Angoisse  
Peur**

Vague de sentiments que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage congestionné, combinés à de pitoyables tentatives de se débattre pour échapper à mon étreinte.

Alors que paradoxalement, plutôt que de m'apitoyer ses réactions ne cessaient de m'exciter.

**Désir..  
Désir…  
DESIR….**

Ma main libre parcourant frénétiquement son corps maintenant tremblant et s'affaiblissant suite au manque d'oxygène.

Ma bouche se posant sur son sein à travers le tissu de sa robe de soirée.

**STOP !!!  
Stop !!  
Stop !**

Pas ici, pas maintenant.

Reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de moi-même en réprimant mon accès de colère, je la lâchai la laissant pitoyablement tomber au sol ou toussant et pantelante elle essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

M'agenouillant à sa hauteur je la regardai reprendre peu à peu contenance voyant progressivement disparaitre la terreur que l'on pouvait lire précédemment sur son visage.

« Hermione, ta logique ne peut pas toujours fonctionner, la seule chose que tu peux faire pour m'aider ou me faire changer d'avis est de retourner 10 ans en arrière et de ne pas m'abandonner comme tu l'as fait.

Je ne suis pas un justicier, un mage noir en quête de puissance ou une quelconque connerie du genre, je me bats seulement pour ma propre cause.

En m'abandonnant vous avez finis par créer un monstre avide de revanche, même la magie ne pourra pas changer les choses en un claquement de doigts. »

Le ton neutre de ma voix avait finis par la rassurer, je la relevai après lui avoir transfiguré son collier en une espèce de châle qui lui permettrait de cacher les marques marbrant son cou à l'endroit ou ma main s'était posée.

« Je pense que le plus sage est que tu regagnes la salle de réception avant moi, si le pauvre Dumbledore me voit revenir seul il risquerait de faire une attaque en s'imaginant que je t'ai tranquillement dépecée dans un couloir sombre du ministère .

Hors malgré l'aspect hilarant de cette possibilité j'ai encore besoin de lui, pour le moment. »

Acquiesçant timidement à ma dernière boutade, elle sembla cependant vouloir tenter de m'adresser un dernier mot en adoptant une voix douce …

« Harry … »

**Trop douce.**

Choc  
Douleur  
Chaleur

D'un geste vif elle m'asséna une claque retentissante en profitant de ma surprise face à sa soumission peu naturelle.

« La prochaine fois que tu oses me toucher comme tu la fais ou me menacer c'est toi qui le regrettera Harry Potter. »

**Amusement.  
Amusement..  
AMUSEMENT…**

La regardant marcher droite et fière vers la salle de réception sans m'adresser un dernier regard ne pu que finir par transformer cette soirée amusante en moment mémorable.

Il faudra que je pense à tuer des mages noirs plus souvent …


	8. Chapter 8

**Imposante  
Sombre  
Oppressante**

Me voici devant le 12 square Grimmaurd, ma nouvelle résidence, mon nouveau refuge.

Une possession parmi tant d'autres grâce à mon héritage récemment récupéré suite à ma réhabilitation, privant par la même occasion l'Ordre du Phénix de son quartier général.

**Sirius ..  
Sirius …  
SIRIUS ….**

Une autre victime du ministère, également rescapé de l'enfer d'Azkaban, lui seul aurait pu me comprendre voir m'aider et ainsi éviter la mise en branle mes projets actuels.

**Non !!  
Non !!!  
NON !!!!**

Je ne peux pas nier que d'une certaine façon il m'a déjà beaucoup aidé, me montrant que son choix de faire table rase de sa rancœur et de se ranger a nouveau au côté de ceux qui n'ont pas voulu croire en lui, ne lui a fait obtenir que peu de considération et une mort stupide …  
Par ma faute ?

En grande partie mais pas seulement.

Il a choisit de lui-même sa propre voie et par la même occasion sa destinée funeste.

Tout comme j'ai choisis la mienne.

D'ailleurs je m'en vais de ce pas la célébrer et mettre en pratique ces leçons de vie durement acquise en allant au plus vite couper la branche pourrie de ma famille.

Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait rien à voir dans mon incarcération à Azkaban on ne peut pas dire que les pauvres Dursley ne méritent pas ce qui va leur arriver.

De plus il serait insultant pour eux de les sous-estimer, non ?

**Ironie  
Cynisme  
Sourire**

Bon d'accord, je dois exagérer un petit peu, disons qu'ils seront simplement un exutoire de l'état d'excitation dans lequel m'a plongé ma petite conversation avec Hermione.

Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas leur rendre une petite visite, surement la dernière, juste le temps d'enlever cette robe de cérémonie pour enfiler ma tenue du parfait petit apprenti mangemort et je serai à eux, tout à eux.

Enfin, je l'espère.

**********************************************************************************  
_Privet Drive quelques minutes plus tard…_

Ayant transplané à quelques distances de la maison des Dursley j'arpente désillusionné, les sens aux aguets, la banlieue de Privet Drive.

Observant jusque dans les moindres détails, les alentours espérant que Dumbledore et son Ordre du Phénix ne m'aient pas laissés d'obstacles trop compliqués qui risqueraient de gâcher ou de me faire repérer prématurément.

**Net  
Propre  
Soigné  
Monotone**

BEAUCOUP TROP !

Même sous la lumière glauque des lampadaires le quartier reste presque irréel, trop propre, trop soigné, comme si les moldus y habitant se faisaient un devoir de rester parfait et de se couler dans le moule de la routine ennuyeuse pour garder un semblant de respectabilité envers leurs voisins.

Comme les Dursley je les imagine guetter le moindre écart du voisinage, réfugiés derrière les fenêtres de la forteresse trop parfaite qu'ils se sont construit pour afficher leur normalité tout en gardant un faux-semblant d'intimité, pour ensuite lapider les contrevenants à leur ordre moral établi.

Comme par exemple un prétendu délinquant envoyé au centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St-Brutus.

Cette fois-ci loin de toute comédie, je vais leur donner de quoi s'occuper pour des semaines voir des mois entiers, en illuminant leur petite vie tranquille routinière, qu'ils pensent idyllique, par un magnifique feu d'artifice dont ils se souviendront longtemps.

Rien ne me semble pouvoir m'en empêcher en tout cas, me voici devant le 4 Privet Drive, sans l'ombre d'une barrière magique ou alarme quelconque, Dumbledore m'aurait-il sous-estimé ?

Croirait-il encore à ma possible rédemption ?

**Sourire ..  
Sourire…  
SOURIRE ….**

C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vais le décevoir.

**********************************************************************************

La maisonnée semble être totalement endormie, lors de mon entrée je fus confronté au silence total et à l'obscurité la plus complète.

Remarquez, rien de plus naturel pour une famille qui met un point d'honneur à être la plus normale possible.

**« Lumos »**

Malgré cette apparente tranquillité il ne faut rien laisser au hasard, les surprises désagréables pourraient mettre ma soirée ainsi que mes projets futurs en péril.

Sortant de mes pensées mon regard détailla le couloir avec le plus grand soin.

**La !  
La !!  
LA !!!**

Le placard !

Mon placard…

**Souvenirs  
Haine  
Frénésie**

STOP !!!  
Stop !!  
Stop !

Comme si en plus, j'avais besoin de ces souvenirs, ceux de l'autre période de ma vie où je fus enfermé, rejeté de tous, même par ce qu'il restait de ma propre famille, pour me déchainer encore davantage.

Céder à ses émotions trop fortes pour que mon esprit malade puisse les contrôler ne m'emmènerait que dans une dangereuse démesure.

C'est donc en tentant de retrouver ma sérénité que j'entame prudemment la montée des escaliers, comblant peu à peu la dernière ligne droite me menant vers mes proies endormies.

**Ou non.**

Craquements  
Chuchotements  
Gémissements

Eteignant rapidement ma baguette c'est avec appréhension que je me dirigeai vers la source du bruit.

**- - Approche**

Les bruits s'intensifiant au fur et à mesure de mon avancée

**Ouver - -ture**

Arrivé devant la chambre de mon oncle et de ma tante je l'ouvre le plus discrètement possible, ma baguette dans mon autre main, prêt à agir.

**Vision - -**

Cauchemardesque.

Mon pauvre cerveau mettant plusieurs secondes à bien vouloir accepter la vision d'apocalypse s'offrant à lui.

Mon oncle Vernon et ma tante Pétunia en plein accouplement.

J'ai l'impression d'assister à un de ces documentaires animaliers ou l'on nous montre des éléphants en plein ébat (Le mammifère le plus proche de mon oncle sans aucun doute), sauf que dans le cas du documentaire animalier le contenu de mon estomac a tendance à rester à sa place.

**- - Conclusion - -**

Dégout  
Malaise  
Remontée

« Beuuaarghhh …. »

Encore une chance que j'ai réussis à ôter mon masque à temps.

Par contre mon entrée, elle, aurait pu être plus réussie, j'imagine déjà les gros titres si il y avait eu des témoins : « Le survivant se sent mal et vide son estomac devant ses deux futures victimes ».

J'en mourrais.

Enfin positivons, suite à ma très gracieuse annonce de ma présence, ils ont maintenant cessé leur activité et me regardent maintenant la bouche grande ouverte, trop surpris que pour pousser le moindre cri.

Et puis malgré mon amour propre en miette, mes possibilités d'érections fortement réduites pour les prochaines semaines, mes jouets m'attendent et vont me procurer un plaisir sans pareil.

**********************************************************************************

Les explications furent rapides.

**« Toi ! Les gens de ton espèce m'avaient dit qu'ils t'avaient enfin mis en prison, pas étonnant vu tes parents !**

On t'avait pourtant prédit que tu finirais mal, tout comme eux. »

Le mot pitoyable était trop faible que pour qualifier cet homme obèse, totalement nu tentant de me sermonner et de m'insulter sous le regard encourageant de sa femme.

Malgré cela, les rudiments de la politesse qui me furent inculqués par différents acteurs plus pédagogues qu'eux, m'obligea à leur répondre d'une façon calme.

Il serait en effet impoli de ne pas leur rendre compte des objectifs de ma visite.

**« En effet, mais par un concours de circonstance j'ai finis par m'en sortir.**

Et vous pouvez imaginez qu'en ayant passé quelques temps derrière les barreaux j'ai eu tout le temps de réfléchir et prendre certaines décisions.

Comme celle de régler mes comptes. »

Les pauvres mirent quelque temps à enregistrer et comprendre ce que je venais de leur déclarer, comme prévu le pauvre Vernon finit par éclater.

**« Espèce d'ingrat !**

Après tout ce que Pétunia et moi avons fait pour toi, tu oses venir nous menacer dans notre propre maison ? »

Sourire ..  
Sourire …  
SOURIRE ….

« Justement, je viens vous rendre vos bonté et même avec intérêt. »

« DOLORIS ! »

C'est avec un intérêt morbide que j'observai le corps de mon oncle se trémoussant sous la douleur, ses couches de graisses tremblant telles une énorme masse gélatineuse.

**Jouissif.**

Mais pas assez.

Pas encore.

C'est donc d'une voix chantante que je leur exposai les règles du jeu d'une traite les laissant abasourdit.

**« Pour illuminer encore un peu plus notre petite soirée en famille nous allons jouer à un petit jeu, vous serez tous les deux exposés à mon sortilège Doloris à tour de rôle, les règles sont simples le premier ne donnant plus aucune signe de vie aura perdu.**

Simple, non ?

Bien, vu qu'il ne semble pas y avoir d'objection, commençons !

C'est à ton tour Pétunia !

DOLORIS !»

Généralement lors de ce genre d'activité, un peu douloureuse, les victimes passent par trois stades très caractéristiques, les pauvres Dursley n'ont pas fait exception à la règle.

**- - Injures**

Mon père, ma mère, l'ingrat que je suis, tout y est passé, les pauvres ne comprenant pas essaye de dissiper la douleur en refoulant toute leur rage, leur haine voir leur impuissance envers leur bourreau.

Enfin dans leur cas ce n'est pas comme si les pauvres Dursley avaient besoin d'une petite séance de Doloris pour se défouler et m'injurier à tout va.

**Suppli- -cations**

Comprenant vite que leurs paroles ne font qu'attiser ma détermination et ma colère, ils essayent la supplication, comprenant que leur fin est proche ils n'ont pas très difficile à tenter de m'arracher l'arrêt de leur souffrance en tentant de jouer sur la corde de la compassion.

Ton beaucoup plus rare dans leur bouche, donc d'autant plus jouissif.

**Gémissements - -**

Le moment que je préfère, n'ayant plus la force ou s'étant résolus à leur fin prochaine, ils ne poussent plus que des gémissements indistincts montrant par la que leurs ressources seront bientôt épuisées.

C'est dès qu'ils ont atteint ce stade que l'on arrive généralement vers la fin du jeu et à nouveau mon oncle et ma tante ne semblent pas faire excepti…

**Bruit  
Surprise  
Douleur**

Une immense douleur dans le bras droit me tire de mes pensées me mettant face à Dudley un couteau à la main.

Couteau duquel dégouline mon propre sang.

**Merde !!  
Merde !!!  
MERDE !!!!**

COMMENT J'AI PU OUBLIER CE LOOSER ?

Comment ais-je pu imaginer un instant que mon incapable de cousin ne vivrait plus avec ses parents ?

Comment survivrait-il loin de son frigo et de sa complaisante cuisinière lui passant tout ses caprices ?

**Stop !!  
Stop !!!  
STOP !!!!**

AGIR !

« Expelliamus ! »

Il ne semble pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive quand son couteau lui échappe des mains, cela ne s'arrange pas quand un sortilège informulé l'envoie s'encastrer dans un des murs de la chambre.

Le pauvre à du perdre quelques côtes dans l'aventure, j'y ai été un peu fort, j'en aurais presque des remords.

**« Dudley, tu arrives juste à temps !**

Je jouais à un petit jeu avec tes parents, as ton avis lequel des deux va gagner ? »

Trop sonné ou n'ayant pas envie de répondre il ne répondit pas à ma question.

**« Levicorpus ! »**

«Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh…Harry fais mon descendre !! »

« Tu vois Dudley, quand tu veux tu peux répondre, si tu ne veux pas réembrasser le mur à pleine vitesse il faudrait que tu penses à répondre à ma précédente question ».

« C'est … c'est papa … »

Toujours aussi lâche dès que la situation lui échappe.

Mais c'est malgré tout avec un énorme sourire et en utilisant nouveau ma voix chantante que j'accueillis son pronostic.

**« Allons, tu vois quand tu veux, nous allons maintenant vérifier, je te préviens, si tu t'es trompé tu auras un gage ! »**

**********************************************************************************

Malheureusement pour le pauvre Dudley ce fut son père qui cessa toute réaction en premier, son corps déjà très abimé par son surpoids à supporté moins bien l'épreuve que celui de sa femme toujours en train de gémir faiblement.

**« Dudley, je pense que tu as perdu. »**

« Harry, s'il te pla…. »

« DIFFINDO ! »

Sa main droite se détachant de son bras par une coupure bien nette, cette main ayant servis tellement de fois à tenter de m'atteindre pour l'amuser lui et ses amis.

L'expression de douleur sur son visage déclenche un sentiment quasi orgasmique, il me faut à tout pris immortaliser cet instant.

**« Petrificus Totalus ! »**

Il ne mourra pas de la même façon que ses parents, il subira une mort bien plus lente et angoissante loin de la douce folie qui s'installe et permet de se perdre dans la douleur lors d'un sortilège Doloris.

Sentant la peur l'envahir peu à peu, comprenant que son destin est inévitable, encore une fois comme ses victimes qu'il passait son temps à martyriser, il va gouter à l'impuissance totale.

**********************************************************************************

Je suis à nouveau dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, prêt à finaliser mon œuvre.

Je suis un peu triste de ne pouvoir accorder plus de temps à mon cher cousin mais ne connaissant pas la gravité de ma blessure et voulant éviter tout imprévu il faut que j'en finisse.

Braquant ma baguette vers la porte du placard sous l'escalier je murmure l'incantation finale qui scellera le destin de ce qui me restait comme famille.

**« Incendio ! »**

Quelques secondes suffisent pour que le feu commence à prendre.

Il est dommage que je ne puisse me rendre compte du désespoir qui va envahir le pauvre Dudley en se sentant piégé en voyant les flammes et la fumée l'entourer peu à peu.

Mais il est temps pour moi de m'en aller, sans me retourner je sors de ce qui fut un enfer pour moi durant plus de dix ans.

Malgré ma hâte à quitter les lieux, je n'oubliai pas de mettre en place le dernier élément de décor en place avant de transplaner.

**« Morsmordre ! »**


	9. Chapter 9

Vous aurez surement déjà tous été soumis aux aléas de la vie, qui, un instant nous procure des sentiments d'accomplissement et de joie intense pour nous replonger immédiatement dans la réalité souvent beaucoup plus morose et pénible, nous laissant totalement sonné par ce revirement total.

Enfin dans mon cas, ce n'est pas tout à fait cet effet que ce genre de retour à la réalité suscite.

**Rage  
Haine  
Colère**

Les restes de la gazette du sorcier gisant à mes pieds ne suffisent pas à effacer les sentiments violents qui bouillonnent en moi suite à ce que j'ai pu y lire.

**Comment a-t'elle osé ?  
Comment a-t'elle osé ?  
COMMENT A-T'ELLE OSE ?**

J'avais cru être tranquille suite à ma victoire contre Voldemort, le soutien du ministère et l'interview exclusive que je lui avais accordée, que cette vipère avait finit par comprendre naturellement qu'il valait mieux pour elle rester hors de mes plates bandes.

Apparemment il n'en est rien.

**« Le survivant n'aurait-il pas de remord à avoir survécu aux derniers membres de sa famille ? »**

Gros titre suivi de témoignages d'anciens condisciples, bien entendu anonymes, sur le peu d'amour que je portais aux Dursley, mon enfance difficile et surtout sur le fait que je ne me trouvais plus au ministère lors de « l'attaque ».

Tout cela suivi d'une théorie sur un vaste complot totalement fantaisiste impliquant le ministère, les mangemorts et moi-même ainsi que de nombreuses questions sur mon retour en grâce et la façon dont j'avais réussis à survivre à l'annihilation de la prison d'Azkaban.

Comprenez qu'après trois jours de total bonheur à me remémorer cette journée dans les moindres détails que le retour de bâton soit pour le moins désagréable.

**Sourire…  
Sourire….  
SOURIRE…..**

Ah moi de me calmer et de faire en sorte que ma riposte soit encore plus désagréable pour cette pauvre Rita et sa soi-disant source anonyme.

**Ron ?**

…

Hermione ?

…

Définitivement Hermione, surement une petite vengeance pour ma conduite inconvenante lors de nos retrouvailles.

…videmment sûrement un peu conseillée par l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait besoin, mais je suppose qu'au point ou ils en sont il est probable qu'ils cherchent à régler les choses le mieux et le plus rapidement possible.

De plus, suppose que leurs doutes sur ma probable culpabilité sont plus que faibles.

**Pourquoi pas Ron ?**

Rire…  
Rire….  
RIRE…..

Il est trop occupé à célébrer sa propre gloire et à aimer sa propre personne que pour se soucier d'un insecte comme moi, je me demande si il a pris la peine de sortir de sa nouvelle vie trop parfaite que pour prendre connaissance du fait que je suis sortis d'Azkaban et que Voldemort s'est fait anéantir.

Couplant sa trahison à son oubli total, c'est avec une grande joie que j'irai me rappeler à ses bons souvenirs.  
Mais parons au plus pressé.

Je ne peux pas laisser cette attaque impunie.

Comprenons-nous bien, après tout, cette attaque de la part d'Hermione et de l'Ordre du Phénix n'est qu'un juste retour suite à notre petit affrontement.

Mais de la part de ce cafard qui ose encore une fois s'en prendre à moi, c'est tout à fait …

**I-N-C-O-N-V-E-N-A-N-T**

Il faut donc que je lui fasse comprendre qu'elle a été une vilaine fille, que je la remette à sa place.  
Voir que je la fasse tout simplement disparaitre.

**Sourire  
Visualisation  
Extase**

La pauvre Rita, à mes pieds, hurlant de douleur et de terreur, son corps malmené par les petites attentions presque amoureuse dont je l'aurai gratifiée toute la nuit, obligée de transcrire celles-ci en détail grâce à sa plume à papote qu'elle aime tant.

**Excitation…  
Excitation….  
EXCITATION…..**

Cela ferait un superbe article !

L'article post-mortem de Rita Skeeter, ayant testé pour vous fidèles lecteurs, les 1001 façons de se faire torturer à mort par le survivant !

Porteur, vendeur, il ne manque que du sexe pour en faire un best-steller.

…****

…..

Avec Rita ?

Impossible, je suis peut-être un peu dérangé, mais pas au point de tomber si bas.

…..

..

Mais bon, avouons qu'hormis l'amusement probable dans laquelle cette activité me plongerait ce serait plutôt contre productif, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'est jamais bon de torturer à mort un journaliste qui vient de vous critiquer publiquement dans le journal le plus vendu du monde sorcier.

D'ailleurs ma manie de me laisser aller à certains de mes instincts disons plus « primaires » ne m'a jamais très bien réussi, la blessure que Dudley m'a laissé comme dernier souvenir de sa très gracieuse présence me brûle encore.

Que voulez-vous, je semble plus doué pour détruire que pour soigner.

Chacun ses spécialités.

Enfin, ces considérations inutiles ne vont pas m'aider à résoudre mon petit problème, il va falloir que je sois un peu plus subtil.

**Attention  
Réflexion  
Illumination**

Voila enfin une putain d'idée !

Bon, j'avoue qu'elle prendra quelque temps et pas mal d'effort pour être mise en pratique mais elle règlera plusieurs problèmes d'un seul coup.

Enfin, l'application se fera un peu attendre.

Il est plus urgent d'allez limiter les dégâts causés par ce torchon en demandant un petit rendez-vous à mon grand ami Fudge, nous pesterons ensemble sur la vilénie et les mensonges propagés par les journalistes, d'ailleurs, nul doute qu'il a besoin d'un petit don pour sa future campagne.

A plus large échelle et pour contenter le reste du troupeau tout en joignant l'utile à l'agréable, il serait temps que l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste se dote enfin d'une aile « Harry Potter ».

Quoi de plus drôle que d'imaginer, dans cette aile à mon nom, voir y soigner certaines personnes que je leur aurai moi-même envoyée après une petite discussion « musclée ».

En tout cas, Rita risque bien d'y débarquer incessamment.


	10. Chapter 10

AN : Voila, je suis arrivé au dernier chapitre déja écrit sur ce site, pour la suite il va falloir attendre que je sois inspiré ou que j'ai du temps libre ce qui est toujours assez difficile à trouver pour le moment :(

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait et c'est d'ailleurs toujours avec plaisir que je lis vos reviews tant positives que négatives.

Au départ cela semblait une bonne idée !

Je peux même aller jusqu'à affirmer que cela paraissait même une excellente idée !

Presque parfaite, mais …

**Lassitude  
Bâillement  
Ennui**

Cela fait maintenant plus de quatre heures que je signe contrats après contrats, quatre putains d'heures à signer de la paperasse !

Cela aurait pu être un mauvais moment à passer mais quand on ajoute à cette activité passionnante la bonhommie habituelle des gobelins qui ont le chic pour vous faire sentir qu'ils sont trop bon de vous accorder une seconde de leur précieux temps à vous, être insignifiant et grossier par excellence, cela devient difficilement soutenable.

Pour résumer cela me donne des envies de meurtre.

**- - Sortir ma baguette**

Lancer tous les sortilèges qui me passent par l'esprit, me laisser simplement aller sans aucun tabou.

**Torturer - - Découper - - Tuer**

Faire durer le plaisir, leur faire chèrement payer l'ennui profond auquel ils m'ont exposé.

**Décompression intense - -**

L'EXTASE …  
Néanmoins fatale…

Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ne suis que modérément suicidaire.

Disons que pour l'instant je me limite simplement à un simple pari risqué en déclarant la guerre à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Déclarer la guerre au gobelin par contre serait un acte de folie pure.

…

.

Bon d'accord, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas toute ma tête …

.

…

Mais il me reste assez de jugeote et d'instinct de survie que pour me faire éviter cette nouvelle imbécilité.

…

.

Enfin tout du moins je l'espère …

**Réflexion  
Soupir  
Résignation**

Que je le veuille ou non, si je veux réaliser mes projets, il faut que je continue d'endosser ce masque de courtoisie qui me pèse tant dans des moments comme celui-ci.

Tout en attendant mon heure.

**********************************************************************************

_Quelques heures plus tard …_

Heureusement, la deuxième partie de ma journée sera bien plus amusante !

**Anticipation  
Joie  
Amusement**

Pour me récompenser de mon effort chez ces foutus gobelins, je me suis offert une place pour le match de Quidditch opposant les Canons de Chudley aux Catapultes de Caerphilly.

**Sourire…  
Sourire….  
SOURIRE…..**

Loin d'être les meilleures équipes en effet, mais croyez-moi, le spectacle sera plus qu'intéressant !

A commencer par les personnes que l'on peut trouver dans les gradins.

**Surprise  
Frisson  
Extase**

Même si le match se révèle décevant j'aurai un jouet sous la main pour faire passer le temps plus rapidement.

Tout en pouvant lui exprimer mon admiration devant le petit article qu'elle a fait écrire à mon sujet.

**H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E **

Comme je l'ai déjà dis, aucune rancœur sur ce juste retour de notre petite discussion au ministère de la magie.

Mais il me reste quand même le droit de lui renvoyer à mon tour la balle et lui montrer a quel point j'apprécie ce petit affrontement.

**Rire…  
Rire….  
RIRE…..**

Il faut bien avouer qu'il est plus plaisant de jouer avec la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération qu'avec un crétin narcissique comme Voldemort ou pire,… les Dursley !

M'avançant vers le siège qu'elle occupe, je ne peux que me féliciter une nouvelle fois de la chance qui me sourit. Elle semble être venue seule, la place à côté d'elle libre, cela m'évitera de jouer au putain de héros charmant demandant à l'opportun de gracieusement me rendre un service en me cédant sa place.

Oui, parfois la célébrité a ses avantages …

**Surprise  
Interrogation  
Appréhension**

La pauvre Hermione apercevant mon approche n'avait pas l'air très heureuse de mon arrivée comme le prouvait la succession d'émotion que je pouvais lire sur son visage précédant une moue contrariée qui barrait maintenant son visage.

**Désir..  
Désir…  
DESIR….**

Et bizarrement plutôt que de provoquer en moi une colère tout a fait naturelle (quel sorcier normalement constitué aimerait voir la femme qu'il a tripotée récemment lui faire une moue contrariée à leur rencontre suivante ?), son expression faciale m'excitait au plus haut point.

Lui capturer violemment ses lèvres charnues, les mordre jusqu'au sang, changer sa moue en douleur et en plaisir, lui montrer qu'elle est impuissante face à moi tout en la punissant pour son cadeau empoisonné qu'elle a osé m'envoyer à travers Skeeter.

**STOP !!!  
Stop !!  
Stop !**

L'endroit est un peu trop public que pour que je me laisse submerger par l'envie d'une nouvelle joute aussi violente de mon petit jeu avec elle.

**Déception  
Dépit  
Regret**

Il ne me reste plus qu'à me contenter d'une simple joute verbale …

**********************************************************************************  
C'est avec mon plus grand sourire que je l'ai abordée, les mains bien en évidence pour lui montrer que je venais en paix, sans (trop) de mauvaises intentions à son égard …

Tandis qu'elle, semblant ne pas trop me faire confiance dans le domaine elle essayait tant bien que mal de plonger ses mains dans sa robe de sorcière pour tenter de se rapprocher de sa baguette.

Qui pourrait lui donner tort ?

**Sourire…  
Sourire….  
SOURIRE…..**

_« Allons Hermione, il serait inconvenant pour une jeune fille convenable de lancer un sortilège sans raison aucune sur le héros du monde sorcier dans un stade de Quidditch rempli de monde … »_

**Enjoué  
Cassant  
Ironique**

Prise en faute et rougissant de colère face à mon sarcasme ayant trop bien ciblé son appréhension face à mon arrivée elle me jeta un regard furieux accompagné d'une réplique cinglante.

_« Harry si tu es ici pour chercher la bagarre, va-t'en ! Je ne suis pas ici pour ça ! »_

Ne prenant délibérément pas en compte sa réplique je me suis assis à ses côtés lui souriant toujours de mon plus grand sourire qui semble toujours la mettre de plus en plus mal à l'aise et en colère.

…

…..

_« Bon Harry, puisque tu sembles être ici pour te moquer de moi et chercher une querelle inutile je m'en v… »_

Tentant de se lever je l'empêche en la tirant fermement par le bras et en l'obligeant à se rasseoir tout en la regardant dans ses yeux faisant ressortir la rage qui l'habite maintenant.

_**« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! LACHE MOI IMMEDIATEMENT OU JE VAIS TENIR LA PROMESSE QUE JE T'AI FAITES AU MINISTERE ! »**_

Hurlant telle la réincarnation de Molly Weasley, elle me regardait d'un air autoritaire me rappelant également la matrone lors de l'une de ses célèbres colères attirant par la même occasion la plupart des regards de la partie du stade ou nous nous trouvions.

Heureusement le commentateur du match nous a sauvés en commençant son speech de présentation de la rencontre qui allait se dérouler…

**« MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS NOUS SOMMES ICI POUR ASSISTER AU CHOC QUI VA PERMETTRE A DEUX EQUIPES DU HAUT DU CLASSEMENT DE S'AFFRONTER, LES CATAPULTES DE CAERPHILLY QUI SONT MAINTENANT 5EME FACE AUX CANONS DE CHUDLEY AUTEURS D'UNE SAISON FANTASTIQUE EN S'ACCROCHANT A LA 4EME PLACE DU CHAMPIONNAT … »**

…..

…

_« Hermione …, cesse de hurler, je ne savais pas que je te trouverais ici... Je suis venu pour le match …»_

Bon, il semblerait que malgré le fait qu'elle ne me semble pas réellement me croire, elle semble s'être calmée et elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir continuer à hurler.

**« ET VOICI LES JOUEURS DES CANONS DE CHUDLEY QUI ENTRENT SUR LE TERRAIN … »**

_« Comment pouvais-je deviner que je te trouverais ici Hermione ? Dans mes souvenirs tu n'as jamais été une très grande fan de Quidditch. »_

Sûrement du fait qu'elle n'est pas capable de monter correctement sur un balais et qu'elle n'a jamais pu le digérer, mais passons, mon but n'est pas qu'elle se remette à hurler mes oreilles ont déjà assez subi pour le reste de la soirée …

**« L'ATTRAPEUR FAIT SON ENTREE SUIVI PAR LES TROIS POURSUIVEURS … »**

_« Je suppose que tu dois le savoir Harry, si tu as pris la peine de te déplacer pour voir ce match en particulier … »_

**« ET VOICI CELUI QUI A PERMIS AUX CANONS DE SE HISSER A LA PLACE QU'ILS ONT AUJOURD'HUI, UN DES MEILLEURS GARDIENS DU CHAMPIONNAT, VOICI ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON WEEAAAASLEEEEEEEEEY. »**

Oui je le savais …

Affichant son premier sourire depuis mon apparition elle cessa de me fixer et se mit à applaudir à tout rompre lorsque le nom de Ron fut annoncé par le speaker.

**Contrariété  
Colère  
Jalousie**

Attendez ……… jalousie ?

**M-O-I** jaloux de l'attention d'une traitresse à un Weasley ?

**Rage  
colère  
dégout**

Comment ais-je pu tomber si bas ?

….

Se calmer, réfléchir, ne surtout pas s'enflammer !

…..

…

Il est normal qu'elle s'extasie devant Ronald, il est après tout le meilleur ami d'Hermione, celui qui a réussi dans la vie et qui n'a pas été à Azkaban.

Ni déclaré la guerre à Dumbledore, enfin pas à ma connaissance …

Tandis que moi je ne suis plus que le mouton noir qui fait des choix irréfléchis et qui dans son grand cerveau influencé voir lobotomisé par Dumbledore suit un criminel néfaste à la communauté sorcière.

Plutôt logique face à une sorcière qui a une obsession du respect de l'autorité, non ?

**Réflexion…  
Réflexion….  
REFLEXION…..**

Mais je ne laisserai pas mon nouveau jouet m'échapper ! Surtout pour un rouquin ayant les capacités mentales d'un enfant de 10 ans !

**Agir !  
Agir !!  
AGIR !!!**

_« Hermione … ! »_

Attirant enfin son attention, je capture son visage de mes mains avant de rapidement l'embrasser de façon violente voir bestiale.  
Rompant le baiser avant qu'elle ne se soit remise de son effet de surprise je lui prodigue à nouveau un de mes sourires avant de me lever.

_« Merci pour cette conversation et pour la compagnie, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt … !_

Et au fait, très bon article !"

Je lui jette un dernier regard amusé face à ses bafouillages avant de m'éloigner rapidement, je ne tiens pas à nouveau à recevoir un coup quand elle aura repris ses esprits, sa réaction au ministère m'a servi de leçon.

_**« HA-HA-HARRY JAMES POTTER ! REVIENS ICI … ! »**_****

Rire…  
Rire….  
RIRE…..

Ce match même si je ne l'ai pas vraiment suivi aura remplis toutes ses promesses et encore plus quand je pourrai enfin rencontrer mon CHER Ronald à la sortie des vestiaires après tant d'années une fois qu'il aura terminé son petit numéro de star du Quidditch.

Nous aurons **T-E-L-L-E-M-E-N-T** de choses à nous dire ….


	11. Chapter 11

**Solitude  
****obscurité  
****attente**

Les vestiaires et l'intérieur du stade étant hors de question, trop bondés, c'est à la sortie du stade près du point d'apparition des joueurs que j'attendais que la foule et les multiples fans des deux équipes se dispersent peu à peu laissant, je l'espèrais, à Ronald Weasley, le héros du jour, l'occasion de refaire connaissance seul à seul avec son ancien meilleur ami.

Mais il semble, que ces temps-ci, grâce à ses performances qui permettent aux Canons d'enfin briguer le milieu de tableau plutôt que l'éternelle dernière place, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il soit occupé un bon moment par des signatures d'autographe et quelques interviews.

Tout ça pendant que celui qui fut son meilleur ami pendant de longues années, l'attend impatiemment, seul dans le froid.

**Rire  
****Rire..  
****RIRE...**

Qui lui en voudrait ?

**...**

**....**

**.....**

Bon d'accord, à part moi ?

**.....**

**....**

**...**

Imaginez ce pauvre Ronald, si longtemps privé du feu des projecteurs par la faute de ses nombreux frères et surtout, par l'être extrêmement cruel qu'était son meilleur ami, toujours a tenter d'étirer un peu plus la couverte sur lui grâce à diverses évènements opportuns comme la mort de ses parents, sa participation au tournoi des 3 sorciers, ou les diverses tentatives d'assassinat sur sa personne.

Il est donc normal qu'il en profite un peu, non ?

...

....

.....

Mais pas trop longtemps quand même.

.....

....

...

Il est temps de le faire redescendre sur terre, ou tout du moins, lui rapeller que j'existe et que je ne suis pas dans les meilleures dispositions envers lui.

**Comment ?  
****Comment ??  
****COMMENT ???**

Comment a-t'il pu complètement m'oublier si vite ? Comment a-t'il pu se lancer directement et sans remord dans son nouveau rôle, vers son rêve quand son meilleur ami voyait l'ensemble de ses espoirs et de ses rêves éclater devant lui sans aucun soutien ?

**Rage  
Colère**  
**Consternation**

Mais il ne reste plus que quelques secondes, minutes ou heures, le temps n'a pas d'importance, mais les explications viendront, je l'obligerai à souvenir de moi, je l'obligerai à se justifier.

**...**

**....**

**.....**

Et après j'aviserai.

**.....**

**....**

**...**

En tout cas pour l'instant, son destin ne tient qu'a un simple fil déja bien entamé qui retient ma colère et ma vengeance.

**...**

**....**

**......**

Briser sa nouvelle carrière ...

Briser ses rêves ...

Briser son coeur ...

En bref, briser sa misérable vie.

**STOP !!!  
Stop !!  
****Stop !**

Un programme plus qu'avenant ....

Mais qui la, à l'instant, serait un petit trop expéditif, même pour moi .... non ?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sourire !  
****Sourire !!  
****SOURIRE !!!**

C'est l'expression que je tente de graver sur mon visage en m'avançant pour l'aborder.

Alors que lui continue son chemin l'air nonchalant, ne prenant pas la peine de me reconnaitre alors que je m'avance rapidement d'un pas décidé vers lui.

**Ennui  
****Déception  
Frustration**

Je me serais attendu à de la peur, des larmes voir même pourquoi pas de la joie. Mais pas à une indifférence due au fait qu'il ne soit même plus capable de reconnaître.

Pour la peine, je crois que je vais devoir lui faire payer cette nouvelle offense, même si involontaire ...

Une jambe, un bras, ses parties intimes ?

**Stop !  
****Stop !!  
****STOP !!!**

Je démarre les enchères bien trop haut.

Même si ne pas me reconnaître était une erreur grossière et assez offensante à mon égard, avec des gens comme Ron ayant un talent inné pour réaliser bourde sur bourde, le priver directement d'un membre pour une première erreur ne pourrait me donner que des remords ...

**Amusement  
Délectation  
Ironie**

Ou pas.

......

....

...

Mais je n'aime pas les jeux qui se terminent trop rapidement.

Pour commencer, un simple doigt devrait suffire.

...

....

.....

Quoique, bien que le temps de ce petit intermède mental la distance nous séparant se soit grandement rétrécie au point de n'être plus qu'à une dizaine de pas l'un de l'autre, je n'aperçois toujours aucune réaction.

Dommage pour lui ...

Je pense que c'est finalement bien d'une jambe dont il devra se séparer ce soir.

Mais bref, que ça me plaise ou non, si je veux avoir une petite conversation avec lui il faudra que je prenne l'initiative.

**« Salut Ron ! **»

**Enfin !  
****Enfin !!  
****ENFIN !!!**

Bien qu'il ne semble toujours ne pas m'avoir reconnu, le léger tressaillement que j'ai pu observé lorsqu'il a entendu le timbre de ma voix me laisse présager que son pauvre cerveau incapable est enfin en train de faire le lien entre la personne qui s'approche de lui et une personne qu'il connait ou a connu précédemment.

**« Cela faisait longtemps ! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? »**

Apparemment pas, le pauvre semble avoir toujours autant de mal à remettre un nom sur mon visage.

**L'obscurité ?  
****Un bloquage psychologique ?  
****Sa bétise incommensurable ?**

Quelle que soit la raison, sérieusement, comment ais-je pu un jour être jamais lié avec un crétin pareil ?

**« Non ... non ... je ne vois pas .... Je suis vraiment désolé ... Je ne peux pas me souvenir de tous mes fans ... »**

**I-N-C-O-N-C-E-V-A-B-L-E !**

**Choc  
Rage  
****Haine  
****Perte de contrôle**

**Un fan ?  
****Un fan ??  
****UN FAN ???**

Décidément ce sera bien plus qu'une jambe qu'il va perdre ce soir.

**« CRUCIO ! **»

Quelle que soit la contrariété qui vous préoccupe, rien de tel que de se laissez aller à ses instincts les plus primitifs pour tout oublier et laisser ça derrière vous.

Dans ce cas-ci, quoi de mieux qu'un bon petit concert de hurlements offert par mon traitre d'ancien meilleur ami ?

_-- Supplications_

**Bonheur**

_Cris de -- douleurs_

**Joie**

_Hurlements déchirants --_

**Apaisement**

**« EXPELLIAMUS ! **»

**Surprise  
****Incompréhension  
****Contrariété**

Pris au dépourvus, je regarde ma baguette magique m'échapper sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Mettant ainsi un terme à ma récréation qui venait de si bien commencer ...

**Colère !  
****Colère !!  
****COLERE !!!**

**QUI A OSE ?**

**« Harry, nous ne te proposerons cela qu'une fois, rends toi ! **

**Tu n'as plus de baguette magique et nous sommes une dizaine de sorciers hautement entrainés tu n'as aucune chance ! »**

Dumbledore ...

Me retournant pour faire face à mon ancien mentor à la voix plus que reconnaissable, je peux voir que sa menace n'est pas vaine et qu'il n'est pas venu seul....

Moi qui craignait de ne faire qu'une bouchée de mon jouet de la soirée, voilà que l'on m'offre sur un plateau de quoi m'amuser durant de nombreuses heures.

Enfin, si je gagne et y survis.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sourire  
Joie  
Anticipation**

Qu'est-ce que je peux aimer cette putain énergie qui m'envahit soudainement à l'approche de la bataille … ! Et quelle bataille !

Mon ami Dumbledore et 9 autres sorciers de l'Ordre du Phénix rien que pour moi … !

Et croyez-moi, pas des moindres !

Rogue, Kingsley, Jones, Tonks accompagnés de quelques petits nouveaux dont je n'ai pas pu faire la connaissance durant ma looooooooongue détention à Azkaban ainsi qu'Heeeermiiiioneeee !!!

Au moins pas de doute, maintenant je sais qui est à l'origine de cette apparition soudaine et de mon menu amélioré pour la soirée.

Il faudra que je m'offre une nouvelle séquence en tête à tête avec elle pour la remercier **C-H-A-L-E-U-R-E-U-S-E-M-E-N-T**.

**Sourire **

**SOURIRE !!**

**SOURIRE !!!**

Car ils ont apparemment enfin cessés de me sous estimer !

Mais est-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? Car quelle que soit ma puissance, sans baguette, combattre 10 sorciers de l'Ordre du Phénix dont Dumbledore relève de la folie …

Mais pour savoir s'amuser dans la vie ne faut-il pas pouvoir prendre un minimum de risques ? Et puis un peu de folie rend le quotidien bien moins monotone… N'est-ce pas ?

**Rire**

**RIRE !!**

**RIRE !!!**

Puis n'oublions pas, il me reste un atout en main et pas des moindres …

Ron sera finalement un bien meilleur ami que prévu.

Même si je doute qu'il soit consentant et enthousiaste face à l'idée qui vient de germer dans mon esprit.

« Harry ! Notre patience à des limites ! Je te le répète, tu n'as aucune chance face à nous ! »

**--- Surprise**

« **EXPULSO !**»

Le corps inconscient de Ron projeté à une vitesse fracassante vers mes adversaires apparemment surpris de mon projectile improvisé et de ma faculté à ne pas avoir besoin de baguette pour lancer ce sortilège.

**-- Délectation –**

Certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix un peu trop fébriles, criblant mon ancien meilleur ami et maintenant bouclier humain d'une vague de sorts qui, selon les réactions de son corps inconscient sont assez efficaces.

**Action ---**

**« DIFFFINDO ! »**

Quelques sortilèges rapidement jetés sans trop d'attention pour continuer à désorganiser l'ennemi dont quelques uns connectent quand d'autres finissent également dans le dos de mon projectile humain éclaboussant par la même occasion ma nouvelle robe de sang …

Mais bon …

C'est Ron bordel !

Même dans sa putain de mort ou dans son agonie on ne pouvait pas espérer qu'il reste propre et digne…

**Surprise  
Hurlements  
Désolation**

Trop occupés à hurler et à s'appesantir sur leurs alliés touchés, j'ai tout le loisir de récupérer ma baguette et de penser à la suite de la bataille …

…

….

…..

Si j'en ai le temps …

…..

….

…

Car ce vieux débris de Dumbledore semble anormalement à l'aise dans ce chaos ambiant, s'avançant vers moi d'un air décidé comme si de rien n'était.

**Excitation !  
EXCITATION !!  
EXCITATION !!!**

Il est un peu tôt pour cette confrontation alors qu'il reste tant de jouets à briser autour de moi …

Mais …

**Rapidité  
Réflexe  
Esquive**

Apparemment le vieux fou, ne me laissera pas choisir l'ordre du menu …

Et vu l'effet du sort qu'il vient de me jeter sur le mur qui se trouve derrière moi …

Si je tiens à la vie, il faudrait que j'en finisse au plus vite avec lui !

**Au plus vite !**

**AU PLUS VITE !!**

**AU PLUS VITE !!!**

**« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »**

Ne semblant même pas importuné par le sortilège de mort se dirigeant vers lui, la vieille chèvre prend la peine de me provoquer en l'écartant dédaigneusement d'un simple revers de sa baguette.

**Colère  
Rage  
Perte de contrôle**

C'est hors de moi que je le bombarde de tous les sortilèges de mon maigre répertoire … trop maigre !

Quand l'imbécilité et la vanité de Voldemort m'ont permis de le vaincre, Dumbledore lui est une toute autre affaire.

Car même face à mes nouveaux pouvoirs, mon inexpérience semble rester prédominante.

Assez problématique quand on sait que mon but est de le tuer et non l'inverse. Surtout quand il y a 9 autres joueurs dans la partie et qu'un seul pion me pose un problème insoluble.

**Car ma vengeance ne peut pas s'arrêter la !**

**PAS MAINTENANT ! **

**PAS ENCORE !!**

Et ce n'est pas ce nouveau sort d'origine inconnue qui vient de me frôler en me signifiant que les sous fifres ont finis de se dépêtrer de mon rouquin volant qui va pouvoir contredire mon instinct de survie me criant à plein poumon de décamper … **ET VITE !**

**Réflexion !**

…**  
REFLEXION !!**

…**.**

**A-C-T-I-O-N !!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Paix  
Calme  
Sérénité**

Un putain de cocktail de sentiments que je ne pensais plus jamais connaître avant d'arriver ici.

…

….

…..

Ah, ici ? Je n'en sais foutrement rien, je vous laisse le choix de l'appeler comme vous le souhaitez.

Paradis ? Enfer ? Limbes ?

Ca ne se rapproche en rien de tout ce que j'ai pu entendre aussi bien du côté moldu que du côté sorcier.

Simplement un putain d'lieu où se retrouvent l'ensemble des sorciers qui ont fait leur temps.

**Mort ?  
MORT ?  
MORT ?**

Oui et pas d'une façon des plus glorieuses. Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur cette histoire inutile et inintéressante que fut ma mort.

La seule chose importante à savoir c'est que j'ai lamentablement échoué.

…..

….

…

Et le pire c'est que je finis par m'en réjouir.

…..

…

Car je ne vais pas le nier, courir après ma vengeance m'a fait bander quelques temps, mais ma quête était complètement vaine et inutile.

Une fois celle-ci accomplie, qu'aurais-je fais ?

Je serais devenu une créature pitoyable tel Voldemort ?

Après avoir massacré tout ces traitres, je me serais enfoncé dans ma mégalomanie et j'aurais tenté de conquérir un monde qui m'avait trahi et qui ne m'a jamais intéressé ?

J'aurais tenté de reprendre une vie normale … ?

**Pitoyable !  
Pitoyable !  
PITOYABLE !**

Mon arrêt quelque peu forcé m'aura au moins ouvert les yeux et tout cela sans avoir de regret.

**Sourire  
Contentement  
Fierté**

La mort était ma meilleure porte de sortie.

Je suis parti en beauté, j'aurai fait rentrer mon message dans le sang. J'aurai poussé le fossile et son troupeau de mouton dans leurs derniers retranchements.

Je leur ai montré que la trahison se payait toujours cash. Mais tout cela sans démesure …

**Rire !  
Rire !  
RIRE !**

Quoi que …

...

…..

Mais ne nous appesantissons pas sur ces putains de considérations et les exploits de ma vie antérieure.

Car ici, ma vie est des plus trépidante et des plus chargée. Car comme vous vous en doutez j'ai pu y retrouver Sirius et mes parents. On avait pas mal de choses à rattraper et quelques explications à donner sur mes dernières actions.

Car que voulez-vous, ce sale rapporteur de Tom n'a pas fait un portrait très flatteur à mon égard lors de son arrivée, à l'entendre on croirait que sa mort n'avait pour but que de prendre sa place comme maitre des ténèbres …

...

…

Ridicule, n'est-il pas ? Même mort, il vit toujours dans sa désillusion.

Mais bon, vous connaissez la propension de tous géniteurs à s'inquiéter pour leur progéniture … même lorsque la version des faits provient d'un mégalomane psychopathe.

…..

…

Outre mes parents, j'ai évidemment retrouvé de nombreuses connaissances, c'est pour cela que je dois vous laisser, je dois me préparer.

Dans quelques heures, j'ai rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous important.

Ce salaud de Grindenwald me doit toujours une bonne centaine de gallions, il n'est pas question que je rate ma soirée de poker du jeudi.

**Impensable !  
Impensable !  
IMPENSABLE !**

Voldemort et Albus seraient encore capables d'en profiter pour le plumer. Par contre aucune crainte au sujet de Ron, sa mort n'a rien arrangé au niveau mental, mais au moins ça me fait quelque part du bien de retrouver notre complicité d'antan.

**Etrange ?  
Etrange ?  
ETRANGE ?**

Absolument pas, dans la mort il faut bien s'occuper et tenter de mettre derrière soit les querelles de clocher. Car bon, c'est assez difficile de s'entretuer quand on est déjà passé de vie à trépas.

Remarquez, parfois les rancœurs passées remontent à la surface mais on s'y fait. Cela donne un peu plus de « vie » à notre séjour et puis bon, l'éternité ça peut parfois paraitre assez long et les distractions quelles qu'elles soient sont toujours les bienvenues.

…

…..

Quant au reste de l'histoire … ? Rien d'important comme je vous l'ai dis. Mais si vous y tenez vraiment et que je n'ai pas trop la gueule de bois demain, j'essayerai au moins de vous la résumer.

…**..**

**…**

**QUOI ENCORE ?  
Quoi encore ?  
Quoi encore ?**

Si je lui en veux … ?

…..

…

Non, elle a toujours fait au mieux et elle a cru défendre la cause qu'elle croyait juste. Même si parfois je me dis qu'elle m'a trahi une seconde fois, j'espère rapidement la voir parmi nous.

…

…..

**NON PAS DANS CE SENS LA BORDEL ! JE PEUX Y ALLER MAINTENANT ?**


End file.
